Before I Fall In Love
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: The Marauders in Hogwarts. Tricks, Jokes, and more of the lovely thing they would have pulled if I was J.K. Rowling. Rated for just in case. This story contains SLASH and hints of slash, rated for just in case.
1. First Year Arrival

A lovely little story… I do not know Harry Potter's Characters that would be J.K. Rowling.

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter One: First Year Arrival

The light brown haired boy stood right outside the Hogwarts Express. "_But where am I to sit?_" He thought as he dragged his large trunk and carried an empty cage. He found an empty compartment on the train. "_I just hope no one comes in._" He sat down close to the window, and leaned his head to watch the people scurry about, pull luggage and all sorts or cats, rats, and owls. He sighed in envy. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. All he could think of was sleep. He had stayed up all night listening to his parents fight.

_"He needs to go. Dumbledore said precautions will be taken so he and all students will be safe!" His mother had shouted to his father._

_He had been smashed to his bedroom door and holding a small stuffed puppy to his chest along with a book. "No, it's not going to be good for him, people will find out! No one wants him there. He'll never have any friends! And they'll just lock him up like he's some monster." His father meant good, but he just hadn't liked the way he had always thought the worst of every situation. _

_"They'll never lock him up with Dumbledore there. Please just give it a chance. It will be good for him to get out of that room, out of the house."_

_Just then little Remus broke to tears smashing his face into the stuffed puppy. "Oh, Darwin what should I do?"_

He had a tear sliding down one cheek. Just then the compartment opened and loud laughter burst through the door. "Shut up James. Every dog gets its day." At the sight of the two black haired boys, looking about the same age as Remus, he had quickly stroked the tear from his face. "Do you mind if we join you?"

He put on a fake smile. "Remus Lupin, and of course not." As he looked away the smile had faded. His voice was very soft, but just loud enough for the boys to get to hear the answer, but they hadn't heard his name.

"Thank you, but I didn't quite catch your name." He looked hard at the light brown haired boy's face and then sat across from him. "Unless you'd rather us not know." His voice softened as the other boy, who was slightly shorter than the other and wore dark framed glasses, closed the door.

"Honestly!" The boy huffed and plopped down next to the other black haired boy. The train set in motion. "Oh sorry, I am James Potter. Are you a first year?"

Remus nodded pulling his robe tightly and securely around himself. "Oh, I guess you don't talk much?" The boy other than James spoke with a frown. "We can go if you want I mean I can understand wanting to be left alone."

Those words '_left alone_' rang in Remus's head. He gripped his robes tightly. He looked up to see the two black haired boys grabbing their things leaving. His father's words rang in his head once more. "No, please. That's not what I meant." They turned back around and Potter looked toward Remus with confusion and the second boy with a grin. "I'm Remus Lupin. Sorry for earlier, I- I just- have pro-I'm really nervous."

"Sirius Black." The grinning boy spoke as he and James sat back where they were. "You know," Sirius's eyes wondered around. "This could be a really good first year for all of us. I mean I can tell if we stick together, we could do some pretty cool stuff."

James smiled as Remus still stayed bundled up in his robe. Sirius looked over to Remus his eyes full of worry. James hadn't noticed he was too busy with uncomfortable shifting. "Oh boy, I shouldn't have drunk that mug of tea so quickly." James rushed out of the compartment with an eager eye for a restroom.

Black had just started to laugh with a wide grin following. His laughter sunk into a harsh silence. Then he spoke softly to Remus, "It's not nerves bothering you, is it?" Remus began to shake. "Come on you can trust me. I'm sure you don't know that but I'd like to know what's bothering a friend, I can keep it between us." After those words the small boy looked to Sirius with a weak face and eyes filling with water. "Oh, this must be really bad." His voice came extra soft and comforting. Sirius moved over next to the young Lupin. "You don't need to tell me just yet, I understand."

Remus just let his eyes water and he let out a few whimpers. "How can you be sure you can trust me? We've only just met." He began to wipe the constant fall of tears from his eyes.

"Look Remus, I can tell you're a good person. You may have a rough spot or two, but everyone does." After those words Remus felt a click which allowed him to feel absolutely comfortable with other boy.

"_Oh Sirius, if you only knew what I was._" Sirius pulled Remus into a comforting embrace. Remus leaned in tears slowing down. "_I feel strange, but it's nice. I finally found a friend, and so far how it looks, a very good one._" Remus's tears stopped as Black pulled away slowly. "Sirius?" Remus spoke as Sirius sat back across from him. "Do you really want to be my friend? Even though there are so many things you don't know about me?"

"Of course what kind of a person would I be not to give you a chance? And hopefully one day I'll get to know what's bothering you." He flashed a small smile to his new friend. "I mean why do you think James is so smiley?" Remus looked to Sirius with a trusting smile.

After that the train ride was full of laughter and enjoyment. Remus couldn't help but to feel so comfortable around these strangers. And when the train had stopped he wanted nothing but to be with them the whole school year. They opened the door to the compartment Remus's golden eyes traveled over James's confused face to Sirius's dark eyes. A loud yell was heard from outside the train, "Leave yer luggage in the train! An' first years this way please!" As they made their outside the train they saw a crowd of what had to be thousands of people. A large man was waving the other repeating the words a few more times, "Leave yer luggage! First years here!" The three hurried through the crowd to the man. "Hello," He greeted the three boys. Remus was terrified; James and Sirius looked at with faces full of worry.

"You'll be alright." James spoke as if he knew he was absolutely sure of it. He then gave Remus a friendly pat on the back, it was light almost comforting. But Remus stood there shaking, his nerve-wracking thoughts terrified him.

Sirius tapped him on the shoulder he gave a reassuring look to his light haired friend. "We swear." His with a smile. Remus looked up at him and stared into his eyes as if he was looking for something. He looked harder. Nothing was there but a soft smile. "Come on." He had heard Black's voice it was sharp but at the same time calming. He started to walk off but Remus stood paused in his position. Sirius looked back to see him still there he walked back laughing and grabbing Lupin's hand dragging him along.

They had be loaded on boats sailing towards the castle like building which was their new home for next school year. Even on the boat the dark haired boy had a tight comforting grip on Remus's hand. Once they had gotten off the little row boat and onto the Hogwarts ground Black had loosened his grip on Remus's hand and turned smiling at him. The golden haired boy slid his hand out, while accidentally scrapping his nail on the black haired boy's hand. "Sorry." He muttered to the now bleeding boy.

Sirius smiled again. "No worries, let's just catch up to James." He pointed to the boy pouting on the stairs to the entrance door. Blood lightly dripped from his hand, Remus hesitantly nodded to him as the hurried off to James.

TBC …. So good, bad? Anything I should be aware of? Please leave a review for me, and I'll update Next week. I'll try to do it weekly but it may come earlier of late some weeks.


	2. Lucky Sort

I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters, just this story.

**Before I Fall in Love**

Chapter Two: Lucky Sort

As they all entered the Great Hall, the first years were directed to the Remus gripped Sirius's robe in stage fright as the four tables watched the large group of first years. "Welcome!" A long bearded man with gray hair stood as the room suddenly became silent. "We will sort the first years after a few announcements." There was uproar of chatter growing from the four tables. "Please remain silent so we can continue on schedule." The room went totally silent nothing could be heard but a few clearing throat and a cough or two every now and then. "There is a new addition to our school this year, I think most of you already know what it is but just to make sure I will explain. The tree that has been recently added to our school in called the Whomping Willow. I will permit no students to go near it, access if forbidden. Any who trespass will be severely punished not to mention severely injured." He let out a small smile. "Let the ceremony begin!"

A tall woman walked to the line of first years as everyone watched a whispered. "You will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." She then looked at a stool and a hat that was placed upon it. Just then Remus had felt as if she looked back and laid her brown eyes on him, he released Sirius's robes. "I will call you each up individually and you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat." She then began calling names. Going down the list in alphabetically, it was a shock to Remus when she had called, "Sirius Black."

He sat in the chair, the hat was placed on his head and it spoke to him, "Hmm, Devious, yet trustworthy and very brave. I would say . . . Gryffindor!" The table cheered as he walked down there giving an encouraging nod to Remus and James.

More and more names were called a name that for some reason stood out to James and Remus was, "Lillian Evans." She nervously approached the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. A minute or two later the hat shouted Gryffindor. A few people later, came another shock to Remus. "James Potter." He had walked away the dark haired boy kept walking not noticing the brunette's whimpers of nerves erupting in his stomach. Then the hat had once again shouted Gryffindor. He walked away and sat by Sirius, the space on Sirius's other side was empty on the very edge of the table, he and James were watching him patting the seat on Sirius's right side. "Remus Lupin." He darted over to the stool fearing the hat that was placed on his head.

Just then his friend's words rung in his head, "_No matter what happens when we walk through that door I swear, us three are going to be able to stick together believe me Remus, no matter what, hear me James?_" He took a deep breath and then began to listen to the hat's deep thinking.

"You're loyal. Honest. Very hard-working. Yet you hide secrets." Lupin gripped the tool's seat. The worry pained his stomach. "Well those friends mean a lot to you." He left like he was going to die of embarrassment, because of how afraid he was of being spilt up from Sirius and James. "Gryffindor!" After that Remus excitedly breathed. Sirius and James jumped from their seats, with yells of joy.

"I told you Remus, I told you." Sirius said as they took a seat at the table James on his left and Remus at his right. It felt so nice to have them as friends to Remus. Sirius not only looked older but he acted so much younger. He ruffled James's hair with a huge smile. The two dark haired boys quietly laughed as the brunette just smiled weakly, thinking about tomorrow night.

"Oh, Sirius is your hand okay?" Remus whispered to the boy next to him.

Sirius smiled. "Fine, why?" Remus grabbed Black's hand by his fingers looking at the thin cut along his palm. "See, its fine." They had both looked away to watch the sorting again leaving James wonder about the whispers.

The elder who spoke of the tree before walked down behind the three. With a gentle smile he tapped Remus on the shoulder. "Remus, I must see you in my office we need to talk about a few things." James and Sirius looked at each other.

"A-are you the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore?" Remus asked with a shake in his voice and fear along with many questions filling his mind.

The man smiled, "The one and only." Albus moved along as Remus followed shakily. As he walked behind Dumbledore he turned to see Sirius's wondering, worried face. James looked very curiosity.

"Wonder what's up with that." James said calmly. As he then began to watch the sorting. Sirius laid his head on the table in his arms.

No one saw even a hair of the young Lupin until they were up in the dorms. James and Sirius notice that he was back to how he was when they met earlier on the train. He wouldn't talk and it was as if his face would crack if he smiled. "_That tree is for me, I'll be put in a shack under the tree tomorrow evening right before the moon comes out and I'll have to stay there all night. It's horrible. Why hadn't I just agreed with my father, I'm not a monster I'm really not . . ."_ Remus had been the first to lie down. Then door flew open. A blonde boy stood in the door.

"Sorry, so sorry!" he burst out. "This is just the last room and I got here a little late because of some boy in Slytherin." All three boys in the room looked over at the small blonde boy.

Potter smiled warmly. "It's quiet fine. I'm James Potter. This is Sirius," He spoke pointing to a guy who just flung sheets all over his bed, with a wide grin. "He's not as crazy as he look, honest." Just then a pillow was chucked at the back of James's head knocking his glasses off his face. He picked them up and put them on with a grin and nodded over to the occupied bed. "That's Remus. Please don't bother him unless it's very important. He's had a terrible day." Potter's eye softened as he spoke about Remus and Sirius looked at the bump in the sheets along with the other two.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." He spoke quickly as if he were very nervous. Everyone looked away from Remus and got settled in.

_The dark moon hovered over the school grounds as the brunette ran deep in the forest that the school was hidden by. A figure rushed after him. He ran for what felt like hours, he turned around after he stopped to see where the figure had gone. Suddenly the figure was right behind him, he could feel the sharp teeth entering his flesh and he saw the blood splash his face and scatter on the ground, he gasped with pain and tears rushed out. Screams soon followed as the teeth repeatedly dug in his back._

Remus jumped in a cold sweat as he felt someone tug at his shirt. "Remus? Are you okay?" A slimmer figure than the one in his dream came in focus. "You were crying." The voice was familiar but his nightmare still consumed his vision. "Remus." The soft voice whispered a bit louder.

Remus's hands wondered the bed wildly. The voice's body flashed then the golden eyed boy was sucked back in his nightmare, though his eyes were wide open. "Sirius?" Remus asked tears jolting from his eyes.

Hands grasped his shoulders and forcefully pulled him toward the body. "Remus you're burning up." Black's voice came a little louder with shock.

TBC…


	3. The Dreaded Night

I love these reviews. Thank you everybody!

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Before I Fall In love**

Chapter Three: The dreaded Night

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Sirius spoke as he picked up the boy and rushed out the door. There were a few people in the common room looking at the pair in horror. A boy rushed to the door and pushed it open quickly for the two. "Thanks," Sirius nodded to the elder boy and kept a rushed pace down the hall.

Remus groaned. "I don't need to go. I'm fine." He couldn't keep his eyes open. No matter what excuses the smaller boy made Black didn't turn back.

Sirius walked through the Hospital Wing's doors and a dark haired woman rushed out of a back room. "Oh dear. Set him in a bed quickly." With those words Sirius obeyed, laying the boy down in the nearest bed. The woman began with the usual, she grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse then put her hand to his forehead and instantly took it off. "You should just go back to bed. Don't worry about him he'll be better by morning." Black nodded and slowly headed back to the common room. Before leaving the hospital wing he looked back at the sleeping boy.

Remus had woken up to three faces hovering over his bed. The three faces stared at him while he waited for them to come into view. "_James, Sirius, and Peter?_" Remus couldn't figure out why they were all gathered around him. "What's going on?" he asked as if nothing had happened the night before.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Sirius asked with a wide-eyed expression as if he were stunned at the question.

"Well honestly!" James started. "If you hadn't woken up in the middle of the night last night with a high fever, then nothing would be going on." James spoke as if he had been worried. "If it hadn't been for Sirius here you could have been missing your first day of school."

Remus sat up with the memories of last night coming back slowly. "Oh."

The three's eyes became wide. "That's all you have to say?" James huffed after pretend scolding his friend.

"Really a thank you Sirius, I would have been lost without you, would be nice." Sirius and James grinned widely.

"To honestly think you've done something right for once to help someone is outstanding." James patted his friend's shoulder while they busted into laughter.

Peter and Remus grinned, with a few snorts of laughter each, themselves. After Lupin got dressed they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Laughing and joking along the way as if they've all known each other for years. Breakfast had been spent getting to know each other. And every now and then a few Gyrffindors would glance down the table at the exact moment Remus or Sirius began talking.

After breakfast they headed to their first class and of course it was with Slytherin in Transfiguration. They entered the room and two boys started snickering and snorting. James sent a glare to them as he plainly spoke with no attempt to hush his voice. "I hate those Slytherin scum." The three sat in the back of the room setting their bags down.

"Boy, by the way you talk about them you would guess you've been here for years now." Sirius laughed with an evil smirk.

Class had started and Sirius was already bored with it and unlike Remus who was jotting down anything and everything he thought would help him with anything from homework to the exams that were months away. Peter was already confused in the lesson sadly. James was actually trying to get a good start on the year but gave up mid-lesson to flick a tightly folded piece of paper back and forth. Remus sent a warning glare to them when the paper was flicked into his head slightly messing up his notes.

"Hey, James." Sirius nudged this friend for his attention. "Watch this." Just then their folded piece of paper went flying through the air and smacked the back of a dark haired Slytherin boy's head. The two began giggling and snorting as their faces turned red from holding it in. "I seriously didn't mean to." Black apologized trying to hold all the laughter in, but failed. Another glare from their friend shut them up quickly.

The class went slowly, next was potions. It was fun for Remus to read naturally but the other not so much. And thanks to Sirius's "well thought out plan" all four boys have a detention. Remus didn't give any other look to Sirius but a death glare. They were walking into the common room right before they were going to head for lunch. Remus pop open a book and started reading while James stood up with a large grin. "I'm going down for lunch I don't know about you guys but I'm absolutely starving."

On James's way out a girl had stepped in front of him and he ended up bumping her making her drop all the books he had held. "I'm so sorry!" She breathed as she picked up all her books and turned to a surprised face.

"No it was my entire fault." James spoke as he looked at the girl in awe. "Would you happen to want to join me for lunch?" She looked at him surprised.

Her eyes were locked on his. "But we've never met." James introduced himself as he led himself out of the common room with her by his side. "Oh I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." The portrait hole shut behind them leaving the room silent as Remus read and Sirius quietly staring at the floor.

Sirius looked over to Remus who just silently turned pages and his eyes weaved along the pages. "Remus, look I'm sorry okay?" The room went back to silence for maybe about five minutes. Sirius felt invisible, his words had no affect on Remus and he hadn't even looked at him to acknowledge his presence. "Remus."

The smaller boy looked up, his eyes filled with anger. "Just because this is something you can easily blow over with a wave of your hand doesn't mean it is for me. And you have the up-most disregard for other people. You have no clue what's going on do you? All you seem to care about is yourself getting by without getting hurt no matter whom else does along the way." He slammed his book on the table and rushed to the portrait hole.

Black grasped Remus's wrist and asked, "And that's what I get from you for saying sorry?" They both glared at each other.

"Let. Go." Lupin demanded very clearly through at clenched jaw, but his friend continued to stare. "Sirius!"

With a sigh Sirius let go of the boy's wrist. "But- Remus, please." The light eyed boy shook his head while leaving through the portrait hole. Sirius thought he might have seen tears escaping the smaller boy's eyes.

"_Honestly, to think I finally thought I had a real friend. I should have just listened to my father._" The distressed boy rushed to the next class without even a glimpse of the great hall. During the next class Sirius and James decided to pick up an extra detention by changing their professor's name on his desk's tag to Eastwood instead of Westwood, which also forced the dark haired Slytherin boy from earlier that day's paper flicking to get a detention also. Between the four, dinner was silent. Remus had tried to sit away from the other three but they just sat with him anyways. After he had finished his homework he quickly finished his drink and stood collecting his things.

"And where are you going?" James's voice was slightly teasing but mostly full curiosity. Remus didn't even look at him he just took his things with him and began to grip tightly "_They sat by me._" He thought as he exited the great hall. "_Which proves my point, tonight hopefully won't even faze them._" He dropped his things off on his bed in his dorm and headed out the front doors of the school.

It was somewhere around three James and Peter finally fell asleep. But the young Black's mind had kept him awake. "_Why do I always have to do that? I act so careless to things I can't loose. Remus is right I'm a Jerk, a selfish jerk._" Sirius fond him looking at a clock that actually read five fifty-six. What had happened to Remus, if he was okay, but mostly if they were still friends. He had spent another hour pondering the thought. It was then he quietly got dressed and set out to the hospital wing. Maybe after ten minutes of walking slowly down the empty but brightly lit halls he had reached the door. Once he opened them he saw the oddest sight. As the freshly risen sun shined on the brunette in the bed his pale skin seemed to glow, and his hair turned to a slightly golden brown.

Sirius slowly walked toward him, but as he did he noticed that the closer he came the more scratches and bruises appeared. Obviously this made him think.

**TBC**


	4. Ignorance and Lies

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Four: Ignorance and Lies

Around nine Remus had awakened to the most unexpected sight. The boy he had fought with the night before sleeping uncomfortably at his side, with his head resting nest to him on the bed. He looked to the clock reading the time, "Nine o seven?!" He jerked up quickly. A sharp pain darted from his mid-chest to his shoulder. He stood putting his bare feet on the cold floor, making him want to lie back down in the warm bed.

A sudden grunt from Sirius scared Remus who was now trying to change into his school clothes without waking his black haired friend. Before he could put on his under shirt he noticed the bandage covering his chest and shoulder. It was slightly red. He slowly and carefully unraveled it and uncovered a deep scrap. "Oh, Remus you shouldn't be out or bed, today." He shot the nurse a confused look. "Oh, you don't remember." After that statement Sirius opened but he kept his head down listening to the nurse speak to the boy. "Last night, when you know went out. We didn't tell the groundskeeper he heard you and followed the noises. He was really thinking the best for the students-"

Remus cut off the nurse with a smile. "No, I understand." His voice was light and cheerful. He lost his smile and his voice wasn't so happy anymore. "People should do that, it's a good reaction, I mean that's normal." The nurse sighed. He smiled again as she handed him a large roll of gauze. "Thanks." He took it and she walked back into her office. He started wrapping it with difficulty. After a while he dropped it over his shoulder.

"That looks painful." Sirius said picking up the gauze and helped him wrap it up. "What happened to you?"

Remus was quite as his friend helped him wrap the wound. "I-I fell." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Down some steps and there was some stuff at the bottom." Sirius sighed at his friend's lies. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want Remus so to get the wrong impression, of a nosy friend.

"Alright. What ever you say." They hurried out of the hospital wing and into classes, they day went smoothly. Everyone asked Remus about his busted up face, and his shoulder. He uneasily answered the questions with the story changing a little by little more and more details were added the poor werewolf got confused and changed things very now and again. Sirius was curious and seemed to be the only one who noticed and didn't believe his stories. Once they stepped into the Common Room after dinner Sirius had had enough. "I can't believe you!" He started, it had seemed like he had been holding it in all day long. "Not one person knows the truth. You lied to everyone!"

James, Peter and every other Gryffindor in to the room looked around at each other, except Remus and Sirius. "What are you talking about?" Remus played an innocent face, which went perfectly with his words. He was used to this, when he went to the ordinary muggle school people had figured this out all the time. He played innocent until that person gave up. This didn't seem to work very often in the wizard world. He walked causally up to their dorm. The three followed him. Everyone seemed to be happy but Sirius. As the common room got louder the more tension seemed to grow between Sirius and Remus.

"I know you didn't fall down any stairs." Sirius hissed to Remus who was finishing homework on his bed in-between a wall and Sirius. The brunette continued as if nothing had been said. Sirius, out of anger, after somehow finishing his homework before Remus, began furiously pulling on a loose nail in the bed.

Remus watched wanting to laugh at the other boy's hard time. James waited for the whole bed just to fall to pieces and somehow Peter was already sleeping though it was only nine. "That nail is going to come out when you're pulling your hardest and you're going to fall on the floor or bust your head open on the bloody wall." James warned his friend, with a laughing tone. "You-are-breaking-the-bed." James said through his laughter.

Remus, however, tried to not to laugh and found his temper high this night and instantly stood. "You're an imbecile, and when you bust your head open I'll be ready to laugh at you stupidity and ignorance." Snatching up one of his books he rushed out the door without looking back.

James and Sirius store at each other in confusion. "So you guys still fighting I guess." James broke the short silence. "You know you should just say sorry."

Sirius sent a cold glare to James. He then slid off his bed and went for the door and once more sent a clear cold glare to his friend and hardly made an effort to close the door behind him. ". . . Is he okay?" Sirius had caught interest and stopped before he set foot on the stair case.

"I don't know, I mean I didn't see anything. It might not even have been Remus at all." Sirius looked over the railing to see the same exact boy who had opened the door for him and Remus a few nights ago. "They were just standing there. I doubt anything happened."

Sirius rushed down the steps and walked over to the two boys. "What happened to Remus?" He demanded, with an urgent tone. He was ready to hear something horrible. "Well?"

"He was outside an empty class room with a Slytherin. I don't think anything was about to happen, some kid came running in just a few seconds ago, saying he saw blood in the hall." During the older boy's sentence Sirius rushed out the portrait hole running down the halls keeping a sharp eye out for any Slytherin or the little Brunette. He got closer to a tall blonde boy with dark grey eyes in Slytherin robes.

He hadn't taken them like James did. Surely there were more nice Slytherins than mean ones. "Excuse me," Sirius stopped in front of the boy who was obviously older, maybe in his fourth year breathing deep. "Have you seen a guy a little shorter than me brownish hair goes by then name or Remus he-he he's in Gryffindor-" Sirius seemed to start stumbling all over his words as the older blonde began to smile down on him.

"Now if I did why would I tell you?" The stranger lost his devious grin.

Black nodded now holding his own smile. "I believe I've heard of you, Malfoy." Both boys now wore identical grins. "And that's not good. Tell me where Remus is, what you did and why!" Sirius's demanded clutching his fists so tight his knuckles whitened.

"Sirius!" Malfoy's grin got wider, as Sirius's fell from his face. He knew that voice way too well, he didn't want to turn around. "What-are-you-doing?!" Sirius turned around slowly with a pleading expression.

"The boy in the common room said-but-and the kid…and you were bleeding?" Remus and Malfoy stood there staring at a very lost Sirius. "What's going on?"

Remus huffed out a bunch of air in irritation. "Obviously not what you think." Remus dragged Sirius back to the Gryffindor common room even more aggravated than before when he left the dorms. "Lucius helped me get the nurse he's friends with that boy you guys started picking on. I was bleeding but it was from my accident last night." An uproar of argument started between the two.

"That's it! That's what I don't get about you!" Sirius started out with the yelling as they entered through the portrait hole. "You started out all proper and quite, and then you just randomly start to get hurt and sick for reasons I know you're making up!"

Remus stopped walking and stood by his friend. "Well maybe it's none of your business!" he said while rushing up to their dorm slamming the door behind him. Sirius looked around the silent common room he noticed all the faces that store at him in shock.

**Yea I know not too well. I had to find some way to get Lucius in there. When I found out that he was four years older than the Marauders I don't know why but I wanted him in here. I think the next chapter will be A LOT better. Review please! **


	5. Guilt

**Whoa I'm sorry for the way late update but I haven't been able o get on my computer so I've been working through Floppies. I will be updating still it just may taken an extra day but I will still try to update every week.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Five: Guilt

Over the weekend Sirius and Remus managed to not talk to each other. But on Monday, when everyone needed partners for the lesson in Potions they were paired together because they were the last remaining students without partners. The lesson was to check each others' work done with a nausea potion. They all started to work, but Black and Lupin watched each other carefully.

"Okay is every one done? You should be, we've only got twenty minutes left, and I have yet to grade the outcome of your-your concoctions." Their Potions teacher's voice rang in the dungeons. He was walking around looking at the oddly smoking cauldrons of a few students. Commenting on every little thing he could, even if it was negative, he didn't seem to show any expression. "Now everyone I want you to switch with your partner." Nobody really seemed to object because they figured it out during the class. A low chatter built in the classroom.

"If you screwed this up I'm going to _kill_ you." James hissed at Peter as he looked at the goblet in front of him as if it was the last thing he would ever drink. "Oh man . . ." He whined as he watched the goblet wishing it would just magically tip over. Peter nervously looked at the now his goblet with fright of his friend messing up or changing him into a toad.

Remus looked around quickly. Sirius could tell he was thinking hard, he raised his hand with a questioning look on his face. "Umm, Professor Kuper how will we know if it works if we're not nauseous?" A vicious grin rose upon Professor Kuper's face. The class went silent.

"A good question!" Kuper seemed to love the horrible things he could do with his class. Everyone but Remus and James looked terrified, James carried on with whining about dying before he got out of the class and Remus seemed to be actually interested in the idea that Kuper had waited to tell. "Everyone gets to have a swig of _this_!" He excitedly pulled a large cauldron onto the top of his desk. "Come on line up." No one rushed to the line, as the first person had gotten some they all watched as if she were going to fall over dead.

Sirius stood there watching the red head taking a deep breath before she drank some. "She's absolutely-" He started with a frightened expression hanging on his face. Remus and Peter stood by him with the same expression.

"Gorgeous!" James said with an expression like he'd seen an angel.

The three turned to him as if he were crazy. "No not exactly, I _was_ going to say crazy." Black said as he watched the girl sit down back at her seat.

After everyone got some, very little of the class was still moaning and groaning. It just so happened that James and Peter were still feeling a bit on the sick side. Where Sirius ended up leaning to his side letting lunch come back up quickly all over the floor. "You're all dismissed. And Mr. Black, _please_ go to the hospital wing before anywhere else." They all grabbed their stuff chatting loudly on their way out.

Sirius was extremely pale, and couldn't even get himself to pick up his things. "S-Sirius," Remus started, as James and Peter walked quickly over to the two. Remus took all of his books plus his own making it really hard to try to talk with the weight of all the books. "I-am . . . really sorry-eh . . . I didn't know . . . I thought I had it _perfect_." They walked at Sirius's pace to the hospital wing with a bucket, which James had the honor of holding. Peter didn't think he could handle the bucket so he was also stuck with a large load of books to carry. They got Sirius to the hospital wing and stayed past dinner, since they had no more classes they figured they'd just stay with him.

When they were sent off all four together to bed all of them were feeling perfectly fine but pretty tired. Once they walked through the crowded common room and quietly behind the dorm door they began talking about the things that happened that day. Around midnight everyone was asleep but Sirius. He didn't want to change what he did but he wanted Remus to know.

"Hey, Remus." He whispered as he stood up and moved the hangings over the bed only to reveal a lit wand, a shocked face and a pile of books. "Oh, you are up." They looked at each other for what seemed like a few minutes. "I kind of have something to tell you." Sirius smiled nervously and Remus moved his books so Sirius could sit down.

Remus put out his wand and put it carefully in his book where he was reading last to hold his place. He put the book carefully under his pillow out of the way. "So what's wrong?" He was calm yet his voice sounded a bit anxious as if he knew it was bad news.

Sirius's nervous smile melted away, while he sat down on the brunette's bed and the curtains fell behind him. "I wanted to say sorry first." He paused as Remus opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as Sirius went on, "The other day you were right. It's really none of my business. I just thought, maybe you'd trust me more if you told me what it was, I dun no why but something made me feel it was important." He shifted uncomfortably as he spoke. "You don't ever have to tell me, I understand. I promise to back off next time."

Remus had an overwhelming want to hug him but restrained himself by folding his hand in his lap tightly. "It-it's alright. Honestly it is." He smiled to his friend warmly.

Sirius wanted so badly for that to be all and get up and leave it at that but he knew he couldn't. "I also have something else to say sorry about," Remus lost his smile and intently watched the dark haired boy. "I-I," He had a terrible feeling in his stomach that made him stutter on that word. "I switched the potions." He spat out quickly and flinched as if he were going to be hit.

Remus looked at him with a shocked expression. "Why?!" He started out loudly but quieted himself. "What would possess you to do such a thing?" He looked wildly at his lap. "I don't get why'd you do something so stupid and if you were caught do you know how much trouble you'd be in?" Sirius hushed him and grabbed his furiously waving hands.

"Please Remus. You know our friends are sleeping. And you must understand, I knew I messed up and I didn't want you to get sick again." After that is went completely silent, and Remus and Sirius store at each other, Remus with an astonished look on his face and Sirius with a pleading expression on his. "I always mess up I just didn't want you to have to pay for it."

"Sirius?" Remus said looking at his friends hands holding his. He bit his bottom lip as he felt his face cover with heat. "Why do you insist on being such a good friend to someone who you barely know?" Sirius seemed to look shocked at the question. He stood up, with a smile. He pushed his way through the hangings, leaving Remus completely confused.

"Good night Remus." Sirius said he smile didn't go away. He sat down on his un-made bed and slid his feet under his blankets. Then Remus threw the hangings around his bed open. "Uh, you okay?" Remus shook his head with a serious look on his face. "Then . . . Can I help you?" Sirius asked with a weird sort of tone in his voice as if he wanted to laugh at these weird actions.

Remus sighed, irritated. "I just want an answer, that's all."

Sirius looked to the brunette with an angered frown. "No."

Remus plopped down on the bed next to Sirius letting the hangings fall loosely down to place. He got under the covers and grinned. "I'm going to follow you around the rest of the year if you don't." Sirius grinned back as if he didn't believe it. "I will."

"If you want to follow me around like a lost puppy all year," He lay down and rolled over facing away from Remus. "That's you're problem." They both closed their eyes. After a little while though the dark haired boy smiled once more and then whispered, "I can't say I blame you though." He got a hard nudge in the back for it though.

**TBC . . . Tell me, do you want chapters longer, shorter, you got to tell me this stuff **


	6. Awkward Moments

**I don't own Harry Potter that'd be J.K. Rowling. **

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Six: Awkward Moments

Remus followed Sirius as he said he would. He took every detention he got, there were only few days were Sirius and Remus weren't together. Those days never were explained to anyone. Remus learned to wake up when Sirius did or before and head down to breakfast. He brought books everywhere with him, his bag of school work and books seemed to be fuller than ever. It seemed that now Sirius was getting better grades than ever, now that Remus was always there to help him out on things. They seemed to be getting along better than anyone in the whole school. Time seemed to fly by and Remus found himself and Sirius studying for the end of the year exams. Of course Sirius didn't get much out of it, unless the room was totally empty besides the two. It was the last weekend before the exams when suddenly Remus had disappeared early that Friday evening. It was late that Saturday evening and there was no sign of him. He had done this many, many times before. He hadn't ever stayed away for two nights. Sirius actually had fallen asleep because he and James had over stuffed themselves at dinner.

"James," Peter spoke softly not to wake the snoring Sirius. "Where do you think Remus went off to now?" Peter had a worried look that seemed to look as if he wanted to go looking for their missing friend.

James thought hard. He drew in a deep breath and held it for a while thinking very hard. He let it out quickly while jumping to his feet. "I had forgotten about this," He rushed over to his trunk and pulled out a weird looking cloak. "We just need to wake up Sirius and then we can search the whole school without being caught." James's face held an accomplished grin. Of course he hadn't expected it to be so hard to fit three people under the cloak. After Sirius had given up and Peter decided he was too scared to go, he decided to go alone.

"Okay but James if you get caught . . ." Sirius began to threaten his friend then stopped himself. "Oh what do I care? Just bring back Remus, unless he's gone and put himself into the Hospital Wing again, then I don't want to know." Sirius threw himself on his bed. James sent an odd look to Sirius after the last of it was spoken. Peter looked back and forth between the two. "What?"

James shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he snickered. "You guys are very weird." Sirius sent a threatening look at James but it didn't seem to faze him. "One day you guys absolutely hate each other, and are fighting about nothing then the next you guys are inseparable." Sirius glared at James after he stopped talking. He sat with his arms crossed pouting as James instantly disappeared under his cloak, making his invisible. The door was pulled open and suddenly something collided with the invisible boy. Something solid had hit the floor inside and outside the door, with several gasps.

A brunette rushed into the room looking totally confused, grunting while holding his head. He then suddenly fell to the floor tripping over something that wasn't there. He looked as if he was floating above the ground. James's head appeared a few inches above he boy's head. Sirius was already over at the two trying not to laugh asking, "James, Remus are you guys okay?"

Remus looked up and saw James's head and his face became flushed with embarrassment. "But you're . . . how're . . . James?!" Remus couldn't figure out the situation because of how startled he was. Sirius helped Remus up, then James. James instantly too of the cloak and appeared clear as ever. Remus wiped his eyes while watching the now standing three boys in front of him in confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry Remus. You had to keep it from you. We thought you would have told." James started as he tried to hold in laughter. Lupin stood breathing deeply from the shock. "It's okay mate!" James spoke cheerfully as he swung his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Sirius began laughing after fighting to keep it in. Peter had a growing smile on his face but still refused to laugh.

After a while of laughing and filling their friend in on what James had worn they all walked down to the common room too wound up to sleep. Remus sat comfortably by the fire with his Potions book open while the others talked animatedly about the upcoming summer and next year. Oddly enough Remus refused to join. He only nodded when they even so much as acknowledged his existence. James and Sirius had enough. After Peter had dozed off on the couch they got a little bored.

"Well he not the life of the party now is he?" Sirius said looking Peter closely in the face. James flipped uninterestedly through a random book he picked of the nearest table. "What do you have there?" Sirius said plopping down by his friend, taking the book out of James's hands. "Ah, Lily Evans."

James jumped and seemed to come back at the name. "Oh yes, she's wonderful. She is the redhead." James bit his lip in a dazed kind of way. Then out came a sigh. He mumbled on about her but Sirius lost interest shortly. As James store off in space with his day dreaming look Black found something more interesting. Remus turned a page; he sat with his knees in front of him to hold up the book. After a minute or two he started to nod off. "Really Sirius, you shouldn't go off staring at him like that."

Sirius jumped and turned to look at James as if he was offended. "James Potter! Honestly, I think you lost your mind!" James whistled softly he was a little astounded at the come back, he only meant what he said as a joke. Sirius turned back quickly then tried to focus on something else in that direction. He couldn't keep himself off Remus. It troubled him, it wasn't anything he had really seemed to notice, but Remus had something about him right then that made me want to stare. "I was looking at the fire." He spoke ripping his attention off the now sleeping boy.

James walked over to Remus curiously. "Yeah, sure." He said slowly waving it off. He took Remus's book. "He's studying?" Sirius looked up at James.

"He needs to?" Sirius asked looking also curious. Sirius stood and walked over taking the book from James. "_Poor guy . . . he worries too much. I wonder why. Maybe there's something we don't know yet, I mean he does have a lot of nightmares. What if he doesn't want to go home? I can understand how that is._"

James turned to Sirius with a worried look. "You'd think he'd have more grey hairs by now with the way he takes things. It's not even O.W.L.s and he's studying all the time." Sirius gave a nervous chuckle, but it sounded more like a regular laugh. James flashed a smile in his direction. "Bloody hell, is that the sun?!" James gasped while accidentally dropping the book on Remus, which startled him. He almost flipped the chair backwards but Sirius managed to stop it. "Sorry mate." James said sheepishly.

Remus looked around as if he didn't notice the place. "What are we doing done here?" He looked totally unsure of himself. He looked up at James and Sirius happily. "Oh hey guys! I didn't see you there, well thought you were someone else. Oh, I have to get at least a little sleep. See you guys when I see you I guess." The two black haired boys were frozen by shock. They had never seen any side, or anything, like that for Remus before.

Sirius woke up Peter and the three headed for bed. Remus was already lying down, just in the wrong bed. Peter was pretty much sleep walking to his bed and he instantly fell back into his snores. James could only laugh at Sirius when they found the brunette in his bed. Sirius seemed to be a little confused about the situation. Yes, it had happened a few times before, but Sirius thought Remus had only done it as a joke but now it seemed more like an off and on habit of his. James seemed to only think Remus was too tired to walk the rest of the way since his bed was farthest from the door, but what were maybe four more steps at the most? Sirius was unsure of what Remus would want; he seemed to have noticed he hadn't had a problem with it at all. Maybe there was something there, just something about Remus. Sirius was certain there was something there but he couldn't figure it out. Neither what it was nor why it made any difference.

Sirius settled into Remus's bed but he kept waking up. Something kept bothering him, he felt a sort of guilt nibbling at his stomach and heart. "_I could always move over into my bed, there is nothing wrong with wanting to sleep in a familiar bed, even though they are all the same. It's not wrong I actually want to sleep _by_ Remus is it? Can't be. Friends, that's all we are. I'm not gay, I mean sure I like Remus but I like James too. It's different. Wait, why do I have to convince myself it is then?_" Sirius shook the thoughts from his head and decided it wasn't all that tired. He moved the hanging slightly aside, Remus was still sound asleep in his bed. He couldn't see James or Peter; they had put the hangings down to block the sun.

It was up brightly shining into the room. Just then Remus stirred on the bed grunting he stopped with a jump. His eyes opened quick with the jump. Sirius and Remus were now looking at each other asking themselves the same thing, Why I he looking at me like that? Remus broke the silence with a smile as he stretched sitting up. "Sleep at all?" Sirius shook his head. After that neither of them was smiling. "You don't look-Wait." Remus turned around looking other two beds in the room. "Am I in your bed?"

Sirius laughed acting as if it didn't bother him at all. "Yes, I think that's why I didn't sleep." Remus nodded still looking around confused.

"Well if it bothered you, you should have slept on it." Sirius looked at Remus as though he didn't quite catch any of the words right. Remus blushed. "Oh! Well I mean you could have-should have woke me up first, I would have moved for you." He laughed as if it was utterly the obvious thing that came to mind but then why did he feel he needed to say it? Even though he felt it very unnecessary for him to have moved beds he still said it like it was what he would have wanted.

The dark haired boy smiled and nodded. "Yea, I don't know why I didn't." He lied; he knew exactly why he didn't. "_I didn't because I wanted him to sleep undisturbed. That's why, exactly. Nothing more to it at all. Not a thing more, as if I wanted an excuse for anything, not to sleep by him no._" It hit Sirius he did want that, it was all of the above. His smile fell to be scared or worried.

Remus stood talking over to Sirius dropping his smile too. "You don't look to good, you should get some sleep." Sirius looked slightly down at Remus. After looking at each other closely for a while, about a foot away, Remus took on a sudden urge and stepped forward. He bit his lip nervously as he looked down and away from his friend. "Well if for some reason you need me, I'll be in the library." He walked towards the door and left. Sirius sat on his bed, he looked around the room. He placed his head on the pillow as he let down the hangings to block the sun making his surroundings near total darkness.

Remus picked up his book off of the table remembering it suddenly. "Oh, Remus!" A voice of a girl called him, as he snapped out of his dazed thinking. He looked to see a girl he had gotten to know fairly well over this school year. "Could you, would you, give his to your friend James, please?" She wore a polite yet friendly smile as she spoke sweetly to Remus. He nodded and took a small folded piece of paper. "And are you still up for studying with me tonight?" Her friends giggled as she spoke.

Remus gave a questioning and confused look at her. "Wha-" He had fully lost his trail of thought. He had forgotten any plans what-so-ever made with his red haired friend.

"No, don't tell me you have." She dropped her smile. She looked quite disappointed. "Did you forget, or has those two-er-jailbirds get you in more trouble?" She looked worried but Remus's face grew into a smile.

He slid the paper into his pocket. "No, no, no," He said as he began to chuckle a little. "They haven't done anything really, I just kind of forgot but yeah I'm up for it."

**TBC! Is that long enough? I hope so. Review please!**


	7. The Blacks

**Glad you guys liked the last Chapter . . . No one told me Sirius dies in the books! That's terrible! Yeah I'm in the middle of the sixth one right now and I've noticed a lot of things I messed up on. I'll correct them as I see them; you guys should have told me ha, ha. Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Seven: The Blacks

Remus didn't seem to be able to find the concentration to study; he sat in the Library staring at a page randomly chosen from a random book. There was hardly any one there. Why couldn't he concentrate? He found his mind wondering to the paper in his pocket. "_Why would she be writing to him, she said she hates him? If I just read it I could concentrate._" He shook his head as he thought to himself, and sighed. "_I have too much respect for Lily and James to get in their business, just too much._" He put his face into his hands as his elbows rested on the table in front of him. His was just able to remove his head from thinking about the paper as he realized a question he could only ask himself, "_What was I doing in Sirius's bed, and why was he looking at me like that?! And why after all year has he still not answered that stupid question…a pure waste of time that was. At least it was fun, and I got to spend more time with him. As if that really matters, Remus._"

He sighed yet again as he stood and collected his book and headed out. He walked out onto the grounds as he picked up conversations out of boredom. ". . . This time?! It's happened before?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point-it's really the fact the he smiled at me!" The two girls Remus was listening to as he sat under a large tree pretending to read were obviously excited about something, "_Something stupid._" Remus thought annoyed. "And he was just so cute about it!"

Another girl joined the two looking absolutely appalled. "You guys make me sick, flipping out about scum smiling to you." Remus noticed that the first girl he had heard talking wasn't in Slytherin like the other two girls were, she was in Ravenclaw. "_What a weird mix. That might not turn out well._"

The Ravenclaw girl glared at the taller, older Slytherin girl. "Well just because you're mad that _he's_ not following all the other scum like you and that horrid family doesn't mean he's scum!" With that the older Slytherin girl walked away after the Ravenclaw finished. "Why does she have to hate people that don't agree with her?"

The other Slytherin with the Ravenclaw huffed loudly out of anger. "Who knows? She's just mad that Sirius is willing to be different unlike her, she just follows whatever her parents tell her, they're just like the blacks!" Remus jumped at hearing Sirius's name first and last, there was no mistaking it now he knew who they were talking about. "After school she'll see-they'll all see. I bet he'll turn out to be a great wizard, better than the other Blacks . . ."

"_Certainly today is going to be weird. What made them want to talk about Sirius? Why do they keep saying he different from the other Blacks?_" Remus thought as he decided to leave not wanting to hear more about Sirius because it made it stomach turn like he was doing something wrong or something was terribly wrong. He mumbled the password and the portrait swung open. "_Maybe there's another Sirius Black in this school. Or maybe they were talking about someone outside of school named Sirius Black, I mean at third year you do get to go to Hogsmeade._"

Remus sat down and opened his book just to look busy hoping that no one would bother him. He wanted to think things out. After maybe twenty minutes of sitting by the fire, Remus noticed that it was unusually quiet and a few people were there. He decided to ignore it. After these strange happenings and lack of interest how could Remus ever study again before exams? Sirius stepped through the portrait hole. He quickly glanced around and stopped on Remus, and he walked over with a smile. Lupin hadn't even noticed lost in thought and focused on the phrase "wolf's blood" in his book. The book was snatched from his hands.

"Interesting." The black-haired boy gasped as if he hadn't expected Remus to be studying. Remus watched him as he walked behind the loveseat Remus was sitting in. He seemed to be reading the book, yes reading it. "You know," Sirius started again closing the book with a grin. "I thought you'd be done with this by now. I mean you were _reading _it all last night into this morning." Sirius sighed and tossed the book to Remus, who hardly caught it. "Oh, you missed lunch bookworm." With that Sirius walked to the dorms. Remus sat there while "bookworm" rang in his head.

"Ouch." James suddenly spoke behind Remus, which made him jump. "You know, there's been something wrong with him all day, he bit my head off too." James started laughing, this made Remus think. "I mean all I heard him talk about all day was how stupid people are or . . ." James let himself trail off, as he let a forced laugh out.

Lupin stood up uneasily as Lily walked in with a smile, heading his way. "Oh good you're here already. I thought I was going to have to go to the Library!" She let out an over excited laugh. She seemed to running, her hair was all messed up and she was breathing hard. "Sorry I hadn't noticed the time. If I had known that it was already three I would have been back sooner." She looked at Remus's confused face a little taken back. "Aw no!" she whined. "You haven't forgotten again have you Remus?" she put her hands to rest on her hips as a messenger bag hung from her shoulder, it looked quite packed.

Remus jolted from his dazed look and smiled. "Of course not!" He laughed a little, "I just didn't know it was already-er- well I lost track of time too." She laughed with him as James looked at the too shocked. His head swayed back and forth between the two as the spoke.

Lily looked at him a little upset. "Oh, no. Potter isn't going to, too is he?" She looked at Remus as if it was a complete ruin for the whole study session. Remus looked to James a little confused, what if he wanted to? He just wouldn't be able to tell a friend no. "Remus?" She asked almost begging for the answer to be no so they could get on with the studying.

James grinned deviously as he looked at Remus, they were both thinking the same thing, Remus could not tell him no. "Um, I don't really think he likes st-" Remus was cut off immediately by James who dragged him away from Lily.

"Oh please tell me Remus, you're not going to deny your friend to join you to learn are you?" He looked carefully as he grinned to a much stressed Remus who wanted to tell him no but it was like the word was impossible to pronounce. "Okay, so what I'm not really going to learn anything but just to see if I can score some points with Evans over there." They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Come on, please, she might actually like me after tonight."

Remus snorted with laughter after the last word. "Yeah or she might, just _might_ hate your guts and want you to die even more." He walked back over to Lily with a sigh. "Sorry Lily." Lily looked as if she could cry. James took the sorry offensively, so he crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "I'll just get my book and I'll be right back."

James once again wore his mischievous grin. "Oh please, don't let us rush you." He pushed his friend towards the stairs Remus knew better than to laugh even though he did want to.

"Please hurry Remus!" Lily called to him as he made his way up the stairs. He let a little humored smile grace his features as he reached the door to the dorm. He opened it not in a very rushed manner but more in a careful way. He did not was to disturb Sirius in case he was sleeping or wanted peace. He found a surprise he wasn't quite expecting. The black haired boy sat in a chair looking out the window completely still. As anyone could guess this seemed a little odd for the usually energetic Sirius Remus knew.

Remus crept past Sirius. To the far end of the room to his bag that sat by his trunk carefully on the floor. He squatted down and opened it quickly and started pulling out book gently. Then he stacked them quietly on the floor. Once all of the books were in the stack he opened his trunk and pulled out some ink and spare parchment he obviously ran out of after all the notes he had taken through the year. Sirius's voice came quickly, "There's plenty extra in my trunk you can use." He was watching Remus with a smile.

Remus looked at him. A little flushed and with a bit of embarrassment he smiled back. "Thanks, Sirius." The black haired boy just nodded as Remus opened his trunk it wasn't as neat as Remus's but nothing was broken or even a little dirty. He dug a little and he finally decided, after building the courage since he walked in the room, to ask Sirius the question he had wanted to ask all day. "Do you-uh . . ." He couldn't do it instead he slipped a cover-up question in as if he had been thinking about rephrasing his question. "Do-do you like-er-m- your family?" Sirius turned to Remus again with shock of the question.

"Some of it." Sirius bluntly blurted out as if it wasn't important. Remus's face twitched uncomfortably. "Don't ask if you're uncomfortable." He snapped as he stood up with a glare that sent a sharp pain through Remus's chest. He winced and looked away from Sirius. It hadn't stopped there; it seemed to be a touchy subject for both of them. "What you think because _they_ were all different from _me_, I should hate them?" He kept his glare at his friend. "Maybe _you_ and everyone are wrong." Remus could hear his temper in his voice now; it was no longer calm or neutral. It was totally biased. If Remus had known the cover-up question would turn out so bad he wouldn't have even changed it in the first place. "Or maybe," He added a bit calmer but the words were filled with hatred, something had really ticked him off today. "I'm just like them and you're all wrong." Sirius turned around now and looked out the window.

Remus looked up at Sirius who stood pretty far out of reach and since Remus was still on the floor it made it look even farther. "Sirius," He started almost in a whisper. He looked down and tried to strengthen his voice in hopes he wouldn't let any emotions he was feeling out. "I just-I heard things today, it was weird." There was a pause. Sirius turned to Remus he looked as if he had just heard something he didn't even expect to hear. "I only hoped it wasn't true. They talked about you as if you were great but then you're family-wasn't so great."

Then he looked up to see Sirius was kneeling in front of him with a smile. "They're not great, not at all. But I mean every kid dislikes their family as they grow up. It's nothing a little time can't fix." He stood up and held out a hand that Remus took. Sirius pulled his friend to his feet. After Sirius got the parchment from his trunk and Remus found the rest of his notes from the whole year they headed down stairs. They entered the common room to see Lily talking with girl that everyone always saw with her, Michelle Michaels.

She was very small for her age, but she was interested in everything. She was very smart but didn't like to show it. She had waist length chestnut brown hair, and many people thought her over-sized glasses made her "baby cute". She always carried books and the way she dressed in oversized robes seemed to make her look like she was poor and they were second hand or hand-me-downs. "Hey, this is my friend Michelle. Michelle this is Remus and Sirius." Lily pointed to each person every time she spoke their name. "And that's Potter." She added in a nasty tone.

James glanced from his seat to Remus and Sirius who tried to cover their laughing by pretending to cough as they settled around the table. He mumbled something that would not have pleased anyone to be called. He pouted with his arms crossed his chest. He really regretted ever saying he'd like to join the study group. His rotten mood only seemed to worsen as he sent glares around the table. Sirius saw this as a sign, he stood while saying, "Well, I'm bored. Come on James, let's go somewhere else. It's an hour from dinner." He said while looking about at his watch, sighing. James didn't move he didn't even blink. He just store at Sirius as if he thought his friend was joking. "James, come on. I know you don't want to just sit here all afternoon and all evening like they are going to do."

James jumped up and sent another glare around the table and stopped on Remus. "See ya later." He spoke and headed towards the portrait hole. Sirius turned to go but stopped and looked at Remus who looked at the pair worryingly.

A grin appeared on Sirius's face. "Don't worry; I'll keep us both out of trouble." He roughly patted Remus on the back. He looked down at him and Remus's expression did not change. All he could do was smile.

"Oh, that makes it all better." He said with obvious sarcasm. "Yea, I feel a whole lot better. I know you guys will be okay, know." Sirius grinned wider. Sirius turned and Remus gripped his shirt, Sirius turned back again. James was waiting impatiently at the exit. "Just please stay out of trouble tonight." He let go of Sirius with that said and Sirius just walked off and left with James. Lily and Michelle store at Remus with the biggest smiles Remus had seen them with all night. He tried to ignore it and looked back down at his. He nervously rested his hand on his forehead trying to cover his view of them. He finally looked up at them. "Uh, What?"

They both started giggling in their thrilled girly fashion. They stopped a few minutes later after whispering and glances at Remus again. He worked so hard to focus on his book. They both tried to focus too but something was bothering all three of them.

Meanwhile, James was cursing up a storm as he walked down the corridors with Sirius. ". . . And she constantly seems to flirt with Remus! It kills me to see how oblivious he is to it! I just wish I were him sometime, he's such a ladies' man . . ." James didn't seem to be jealous like he was implying, he seemed to be very angry with Lily and Remus. He made it seem like Lily was only meant for him, and Remus was suddenly a traitor. "Maybe there's something going on between them. Maybe, just maybe Remus is just messing with me, what if he's laughing behind my back? With that brain of his you'd think he could do stuff like that!" James kept raving and ranting.

Sirius flashed a smile at James. "Remus would never do that, he knows you're practically in love with Lily. He knows nothing can change it, I think he likes someone else." James stopped and looked at Sirius bewildered. Sirius stopped and turned around to face him since he had already passed him up. Sirius was panicking on the inside, but he kept his face calm and happy. "Well-well where do you think he goes when he disappears all night long?" They looked at each other and started laughing.

Remus, Lily and Michelle studied through dinner and James and Sirius never showed up anywhere. Peter had been serving a detention he didn't deserve. (Sirius and James decided to play a joke on him.) They finally came back around ten to the common room where they played chess, and the muggle card game, Go Fish. Sirius headed up before James because Peter and he were finishing up a game of chess themselves. Sirius entered the room to find Remus reading on his bed, (yes his own bed), at least Sirius though he was as he got closer he noticed Remus was sleeping while holding up the book and even sitting up. He took the book away and pulled the sheets down so he could cover his friend up. He knew that tomorrow would mean more studying for Lupin so he did deserve a break. James and Peter came up after Sirius had fallen asleep, so he never figured out what time it was but he was the second one awake. He didn't bother to make his bed unlike Remus who's looked like it was done perfectly every morning.

The common room wasn't teeming with people like Sirius thought it would be, but it only have a few people in it. Four of which Sirius would bet his life he had never seen before and then there was Remus and Lily again at it with their studying. Sirius walked over to them he had already gotten dress so he was ready for breakfast. "Aren't you guys going to eat, I mean breakfast is going to end in a half an hour?"

They both shook their heads. "There's a lot to memorize before the tests then week. They're pretty important you know." Lily said urgently as if she was warning Black. "But I'm sure you already memorized it with Remus though. Good thing too, he seems to know everything." She seemed to have laughed the last part. It wasn't a joke though you could tell from her voice behind the laughing.

Sirius laughed too, Remus turned bright pink. "Here I'll bring you guys up some, I'll have to do it for James and Peter anyways, but they might be up before Lunch so they'll live if I don't." Sirius seemed to be debating with himself. "Well I'll just stop in the kitchens later today." He waved with a big smile to Lily and Remus. He felt dumb, like he had just embarrassed himself somehow. He stepped out of the portrait hole, smacking himself on the forehead. He mumbled to himself angrily the whole way to the Great Hall. Once he got there the hall was almost completely still filled. Once he walked in maybe a foot someone walked purposely into his shoulder jerking the left side of him back. "Hey, watch it!" He called to the person; he looked them in the face as they stopped grinning at him.

Lucius Malfoy stood there behind Sirius with a superior grin. "_You_ watch it, Black." He went to turn away but Sirius jerked him around to face him again by his shoulder. "Now we don't want anyone to get hurt now, do we?" His grin grew as he spoke calmly.

"Is that a _threat_?" Sirius asked, just seeing Lucius's face seemed to tick him off. His smile always made him seem to state he was better than anyone and anything.

"Why," He began and placed his hand upon his chin making his face look like he was thinking very hard. "Why yes, I believe it is." Lucius once again turned to leave but this time stopped on his own. He seemed to want to start trouble now. "Filthy Traitor." He mumbled and he flashed that grin to Sirius and began to walk.

"Asshole." Sirius said loud enough for him to be heard by many who passed in the hallways. "_Got to catch out for him now. Calm down Sirius he only wants to start trouble._" Sirius thought to himself as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and began to pile food like muffins, and toast, onto a plate. He brought it back up to the common room, by the time he got there breakfast was surely over, for James, Lily, Remus and Peter. He claimed that Malfoy's face made him too sick to eat. He told James what had happen they both agreed to keep it from Remus. James found it very amusing, of course.

Exams weren't hard for anyone, as much as Remus had them study, nobody really seemed to have trouble with it took much. James and Sirius both fell asleep during lunch the Friday. Lily seemed to want to blame Remus because he had kept them up all night studying when really they were up all night playing more muggle card games with Peter, who surprisingly was still up. "Don't deny it!" Lily huffed at Remus who was completely confused.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He snapped back at Lily. "I'll have you know I went to bed at ten, they were still up when I went to bed and I only made them study in the evenings after class in the library. We had just gotten back when I went to bed, plus they weren't even studying." Remus stood and he face instantly went back to his normal happy state. "I'll see you all in class; I want a few minutes to review." He walked out of the Great Hall and turned in the direction of the Library.

Lily just laughed; this woke up Sirius and James. Then she turned to the three boys left at the table out of the four that were. "Maybe he's on to something. Yes, I'll be with him, see you at class!" she called after them as she rushed after Remus.

James sighed in an almost longing kind of way. "They certainly are something," Peter said laughing. "They both went to study before the last exam." He stated as the two black haired boys look at him.

"Yea they are." Sirius agreed, a few minutes later the bell had rung. "Maybe they were right, I feel like I don't know anything!" Sirius looked blankly at James. Peter and James dragged him along, laughing.

**TBC! I hope that's enough for you guys. Took me long enough. But I have a question wasn't Slughorn Potion's Master and head of Slytherin in this time period? It's totally lost me, I didn't bother changing it this chapter but yea, if you could help me out I can fix it. Review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Mistake

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Eight: Mistake

The next thing Remus knew after the exams he was packing his trunk as everyone headed down to the end of the year feast. If he had known the year was going to go by so fast, he would have paid more attention to his friend than his books. Remus store at his now neatly full trunk with a hurt look on his face, how did he let a year slip through his fingers so carelessly? He sighed, he felt sick. Home was not the place he wanted to go to. Hadn't he spent the year avoiding going back? "_Regretting the year already, are we?_" he asked himself to himself. He spent countless hours in the library when Sirius, Peter and James were playing in the snow, or exploring the school and the school grounds. "_What was I thinking?_" He stood there; he knew there was something he was supposed to be doing now that he was packed. There was something he was forgetting.

"You know," A voice started from the doorway, Remus had left the door open, it was Sirius. He stood there smiling. "James and I were just talking." He walked in the room to Remus's bed and sat down. "He said, 'I bet we're all going to miss a lot of each other over the summer.' So I figured we'd need to get together the only thing is, I didn't say this to James but I was thinking it, you probably wouldn't want to." Sirius stretched on lying on his stomach with is chin resting in the palms of his hands.

Remus looked at Sirius perplexed. He searched for any sign of lies, or sarcasm, but he came up empty handed. "Why would you even think I wouldn't want to? You guys are the friends I have, have you not noticed?" Remus shut his trunk and sat on it. They looked each other hard in the face. Remus noticed Sirius was being well serious with him. Remus let a weak smile appear on his face.

Sirius sighed and sat up with his legs crossed on the bed in Indian style or as some say pretzel style. "Honestly, Remus, I thought you didn't want us as friends. You know all the trouble we've-well even just me myself-have caused you. And there's the fact you enjoy a book more than a good game of chess, any card game, or a snow ball fight. You even turned down wandering around the school; I mean come on there's bound to be some really cool stuff here, things even cooler than you could ever read about in those books of yours." Sirius pointed at Remus's trunk and then dropped his hand. He had a reasonable argument. Remus did seem to miss out on a lot of fun, well in their view of the trouble they almost always start.

Remus smiled, for real this time. It was bright, he wanted to laugh but all that came out was a sigh. He walked around and sat on Sirius's bed to face his. "Well I bet there is. That's not really going to change how much I like to read. I'll go, you just-I-no, you're right." Remus said as he looked at Sirius, who was just as surprised as Remus was to hear those words.

"Really now," James walked between the two. "You know, while you guys were up here having your little chat, Peter and I have been waiting like idiots at the portrait hole in the common room." He said crossing his arms looking back and forth between the two. "Now I thought you guys had forgotten." He dramatically laid his hand on his chest as if he was relieved. Sirius started laughing. "Oh, and Mr. Right I might need to remind you that this is your _last_ chance to eat until you get off the train." James spoke as he walked away waving his finger.

Sirius stood with Remus and they walked out to the common room. Once again he felt sick. They enjoyed the feast with the loud chattering of the crowded Great Hall, the four tables were stuffed with people. It seemed as though not one person in the school was missing now. It was fuller than Remus could ever remember it being. They began talking about the summer again. Remus was actually talking about it with them; Sirius seemed to wake him up from his dazed, hermit state. "So next year you guys are going to try out for Quidditch with me right?" James asked excitedly as all the tables began to empty into the hall.

"James, you can't possibly think they'll let a second year on the team? I mean come on they're a really good team. You saw them with us this year, remember?" Sirius asked with a few laughs here in there.

James looked over to Remus, who shrugged, he looked back at Sirius, who laughed then he looked at Peter. "You guys are killing me!" Peter flinched as James threw his hands in the air. "You guys should at least try; I mean how would anything ever get accomplished if people didn't try?" James was now in a calmer tone than before and he sounded in between whining and begging. James went on and on about things that were accomplished because someone tried it first. He was still trying to convince them by the time they got to the common room. ". . . And I mean even though there were doubts, they tried it anyways."

As soon as he stopped Peter, Sirius and Remus all burst into Laughter. "Oh, okay." Sirius panted through his laughter. "Whenever you figure out when the try-outs are, I'll be there. I'll try, but I can't grantee either of us will make the team next year." Sirius sat down next to the fire and James across from him. Remus sat down by Sirius with his book while Peter sat across from him.

Remus pulled a book off the table next to him. He had been keeping it there for when they got back, just because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with all the excitement in leaving tomorrow. The subject of Quidditch seemed of no interest to anyone but James. James seemed to notice since he changed the subject quickly after a minute or two of silence. "Did you guys hear about that attack?"

Sirius looked at James he looked entirely shocked. "You mean the one in the papers this morning?" James nodded. They both seemed to be interested in the subject but just didn't want to be the first to say an opinion.

Remus looked up from his book hesitantly. "What attack?" The other three boys turned their attention to Remus who was not only confused but shocked at the source of conversation. "You m-mean the kid?" He asked, hoping that he was mistaken. He closed the book and quickly set it down after marking his place with a piece of paper.

"Was there another?" James asked as if it should have been obvious either way. "The guy's notorious." James leaned in, everyone else did too so they could hear his now lowered voice. Sirius's mouth fell open in concentration on the subject. "Of course _you_ know who I'm talking about Remus." How James singled him out, Remus began to panic. He chose to play it cool and put a confused look on his face. James carried on anyways, "The Werewolf." His voice was quieter than Remus had ever heard it. James began shifting around and looked over his shoulders uncomfortably. "Greyback . . . Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius, James and Peter were all staring at him. He nodded. "W-well, I've read about him here and there, yeah-Never met him." As the three watched him his words were spoken faster and faster. He was too shaken up to say anything else. He was afraid they'd find out some how. Or that he'd slip and tell them just because he was afraid. He leaned on his trembling hands so they would stop shaking. He managed to speak once more without showing his emotions in his words, he seemed as though everything was fine and he was hiding nothing. "But of course I've heard of him."

Sirius closed his mouth looking excited once more in an interested kind of way. "Hasn't everyone? I mean, he's taken enough kids out by now. Do you think he's ever really _killed_ anyone?" Sirius pulled back as he spoke and talked normally. He leaned back into the couch's back, stretching his arms, and then afterwards came a yawn. "I mean, I'd rather die than face something as bad as a werewolf. Who would actually choose something like that?" To Remus one of his friends speaking these words was like a blow in the face. "Remus, you okay? You're looking a little on the sick side." Sirius asked tilting his head to face his friend. Remus couldn't meet his eyes.

"'Course I am." Remus stood. He snatched his book up and turned towards to staircase and began walking that way. "I'm a little tired though. See you guys in the morning!" His cheerfulness was fake it was obvious. He sent a glance over his shoulder with a smile. The three were silent until the door closed behind him.

The next morning was hot and humid. Remus had gotten little sleep. His sleep kept being interrupted by nightmares. They all got up normally; they got ready for the day by getting dressed and eating breakfast. There was no talk of Quidditch, Werewolves, or summer. The four couldn't think of anyone who actually wanted top leave the school. The only compartment that wasn't too full for four people was the one with Lily and Michelle. James and Sirius stood in front of the compartment's open door. They were both smiling. Lily looked up from her friend's face, who sat across from her, to see them. The first words that came out of her mouth was, "What do you want Potter?" She wasn't too happy to see him.

Sirius laughed, James stood there obviously sulking because Lily still, after the whole year, wouldn't use his first name to address him. "You're friendly today now aren't you?" He couldn't hold back another little chuckle after Lily's fresh glare burning holes through the two boys. "We only want to sit by you, and don't worry. James and I'll sit by your friend Michelle. She's a lot nicer than you by far, anyways." Sirius sat down beside Michelle lazily, not even waiting for a yes or no if he could. With Sirius gone it cleared the pace in the hall to show the boy that stood behind him.

Lily patted the seat next to her with a wide and bright smile. "You defiantly can sit here, Remus!" After she spoke his name his gaze, which was down the hall on the train, was broken as he turned to see her. He nodded and walked over, James was getting aggravated now. He sat down by Sirius crossing his arms over his chest and Peter sat by Remus and now the compartment was full. They weren't squeezing in either, it was pretty spacious. "I was thinking about the summer and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me somewhere." Lily's face was turning a light shade of pink. James gripped his pants to keep himself from moving or yelling. Sirius could only laugh and Peter was frightened by James reaction to actually do anything but stare wide-eyed at James.

Remus quickly looked around at everyone. He noticed James's anger, Lily's embarrassment, Sirius's amusement, Peter's fear but he couldn't figure Michelle out. He looked hopefully at Remus holding her hands I her lap sitting up straight. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't interested in girls. He loved his books. All that mattered to him not was his friends, family and books. Lily was looking at the ground, cursing herself in her head. "Well Peter, Sirius, James and I are doing something over the summer. Would you and Michelle like to join? I'm sure nobody would mind." Once more he glanced around everyone's expressions had changed Peter was looking a little shocked now, James looked pretty satisfied, Sirius had stopped laughing and looked a little upset, Lily was a little upset herself too but Michelle looked really happy with the idea.

"Let's do it! Let's do it, Lily!" Michelle was now more excited than the other five had ever seen her. "We could go to London together! All six of us! You can stay with me when we go so your parents won't need to worry about getting you there!" It was like Michelle was planning it out all along. She seemed to really want this to happen. "Yea, it could work. We could all meet in The Leaky Cauldron!" She bounced to her feet with a gasp. "Oh, no. I forgot, Remus you'll be able to come right?" Everyone turned back to Remus; he hated the spotlight so he just nodded to get out of it. She sat back down. It was settled the talked it out a bit more by over the summer on June 6th they would all meet in the Leaky Cauldron at noon.

**TBC! Sorry it took so long and it's so short. The next chapter I will really try a lot harder. I'll try to make it longer and not rush on it. But Review please!**


	9. The Leaky Cauldron

**I am so sorry! On the last one I put June 6th when it was supposed to be August 6th! I'm so slow!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, its characters or its places. I own very few characters and this story plot/line.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Nine: The Leaky Cauldron

_There was only echoing of his footsteps as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. He was entirely shocked or frightened. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing or why. He knew he was crying about what he saw, he just couldn't see it. Tears blurred everything as he rushed down the empty, never-ending halls. He managed to start to gain control of himself as he finally turned the bend that was absolutely invisible until that moment. His tears began to stop, he was shaking. His clothes were torn and dirty, he was covered in what he figured to be blood. Of course not his, he remembered what he saw. The memory came back pounding in his head. The walls, the floor, and even the door were covered in scarlet red blood. He had lost everything, just because of the boy lying on the floor. Glass was everywhere but was still covered in blood everywhere it laid. _

Sirius sat up covered in sweat. His dream was confusing. He glanced to the clock by his bed, it read six till five. "James?" he whispered to himself. "_I let it get to me again, stupid dream._" He laid back down curling up on his side. "I hate that dream." He could feel his heart pounding very fast. He had that dream four times so far. He had to get some sleep at least tonight because tomorrow was August 6th, well at noon that day he would have to go, he promised James and Remus. Since he lived in London it wasn't hard to get there but since he either had to take a ride from his father with his brother or walk, he'd rather wake up at nine and walk. It was killing him waiting until that day to do anything. After remembering it was only until noon he managed to fall asleep once more, hoping not to wake until the sun rose.

It was seven and Remus was already dressed and ready. His father was leaving for work in a half an hour. His mother had breakfast already cooked, she was in a very good mood. "Are you sure there's no other way Remus?" his mother was setting food on the table she had lost her smile after Remus told her about London with his friends.

Remus grunted, he had been asked this question twice before. "I'm sure. Plus it isn't like I'm doing anything bad. We just can't tell him, I mean I'll be back before he gets home." He jerked his head towards the stairs. His mother knew it meant his father because he was upstairs getting dressed. He wasn't an only child, he was just the oldest. He had two siblings they were twins, Vin and Phin. They were both eight Vin was short for Vincent, and Phin was short for Phineas. Remus sometimes referred to them as "The Evil Dou" and such similar things his mother and father thought were either funny or mean. "I can take the twins."

"Take the twins where?" His father asked in a more cheerful way. "You know you're not supposed to go anywhere the day after the full moon." His father moved over to the table and sat down beginning to eat the plate of food. Remus looked longingly at his mother for help.

She just walked over and kissed his forehead. "You know your father's right. Rest is what you need. Can't you go when we go shopping? I mean London with people you know and we don't?" Now his father stopped eating and looked over at the two almost shocked. "Honey, its okay he met them at school well on the train he told me about them two girls and three boys. What were there names?" She began thinking trying to pull all the names together. "The girls were Lily Evans; I think she's from a muggle family right? Then Michelle Michaels, you work with her dad, honey." Remus's mother was now smiling and walking over to the stairs. She shouted up the stairs for the twins.

Mr. Lupin looked over his son. "And the boys, they are?" His father seemed quite worried. "None of them notorious I'm sure?" this is what Remus hated so much about his parents they were so worried and protective about him.

Remus drew in a deep breath. "Well there's James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Now father, I know you won't like this but you must hear me out. His isn't anything like his family I mean he wasn't even sorted in Slytherin like the rest of his house. I even talked to Dumbledore about him; he says he's nothing like them." Remus had a hopeful look on his face, but his father seemed pretty upset about it already. "His name is Sirius Black."

His father stood up and walked out of the room with a blank expression. He only said one thing, "No." Remus didn't move until he heard the front door shut a few minutes later. The disapproving No still was repeating itself in his head. His mother walked in the room with the twins they were talking and laughing with her. The crazy things they were saying made it obvious that they were telling their dreams.

"So are we all still going to London?" Phin asked looking over at Remus. "I heard you say you'll take us with you!" He sounded excited. "Mummy we've never been to London where the muggles are! If we go with Remus we won't have to Floo there or Apparate with you and Daddy." Phineas was always stating things that were new or a fact, but Vincent was the devious of the two. He could lie like no other. Remus was the only one that could tell he was lying when he blames stuff on Phin.

The three boys looked hopefully at their mother, each and everyone shared her dirty blonde hair. They all had brown eyes but Remus had a more yellowish tint in them. She sighed. "I know your father said no because of that boy, but if I should come along I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Remus you should really get more rest though, I know you'll be very exhausted and your-" she stopped her eyes watering up. Everyone in the room was staring at Remus's left wrist and palm of his hand. It was wrapped up in bandages. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. She began again with a less serious but very happy voice. "We'll all go."

James of course is an only child, he was instantly allowed to go, but his mother was also protective of him. It was ten till noon when Remus's owl flew in the window with a happy hoot. James didn't know whose owl it was but he was sure the note on his leg was for him. "Thanks little buddy!" he said cheerfully giving the owl a treat and opening his owl cage to let it get water if it wanted. He opened the note:

_James,_

_I could only go if my mother and bothers came along. I'm sure my mother will be no bother at all but my brothers are a pain. I've told everyone else they're coming too and I apologize in advance for their actions and words. Hope it doesn't bother you._

_See you soon,_

_Remus_

James smiled as he pet the owl and watched it fly away out the window. When James got to the Leaky Cauldron everyone but Sirius was there, including Remus's mother and brother. They were sitting at a table that had three empty seats. Lily and Michelle were laughing with Mrs. Lupin. The two twins were, by the looks of it, were aggravating Remus but it couldn't have been really bad because Peter was laughing. Remus grinned at the sight of James. "Oy! James!" He waved his right hand in the air to motion him to come over to them.

James sat across from Remus. "Jeez, I thought I was late. Where's Sirius?" Remus laughed when James asked the question. Peter shook his head. James took this as there was something he didn't know. "Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for!" James seemed to be a little annoyed but more confused.

Phin and Vin leaned over the table to look at James closer. "He's waiting by the stone wall. You know the entrance to Diagon Alley." Remus said shaking his head. "He said he couldn't take much more of the Twins. He let them get in his head." Remus grabbed both of the twins by the back of their shirts and pulled them back in their seats. "As you can see their little brats." Remus chuckled a little as let go of them.

After they had all gotten into Diagon Alley, Mrs. Lupin pulled Remus away from the group and talked to him. "You know," Sirius started as they all stood and waited for Remus's return. "I really didn't think everyone would be able to come. I knew everyone but Lily and Remus would make it, but it's understandable for Lily I mean her parents are muggles. Remus, he has something going on that we don't know about, haven't you noticed his hand?" Sirius looked at James. Lily and Michelle were chatting by themselves so they couldn't hear. James just sighed, Peter looked at the two a little confused, and he most likely didn't see what was so trivial about Remus.

Remus walked over waving bye to his mother and the twin with his left hand. James grunted in surprise as he saw the bandages on his hand and wrist. After Remus was over by the five he was smiling again. Lily and Michelle had stopped talking with each other. "Awe, we don't get to take the twins with us?" Lily asked with a disappointed tone.

Sirius made an angered face. "Awe? What do you mean awe? Those-things are evil!" Lily rolled her eyes, Remus began laughing again with Peter and Michelle couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, they're evil alright." Remus said breaking his and Peter's laughter. Lily's expression showed she didn't like that at all. She began to walk ahead with Michelle walking quickly after her. "But not because they called you a girl!" Remus snorted with laughter but Peter didn't James was bent over clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Peter looked wide-eyed at Sirius, who was giving Remus and James the death glare. Sirius walked ahead catching up with Lily and Michelle.

James and Remus had to hold back some laughter as they followed close behind Peter to catch up with them. They spent maybe an hour in a Quidditch store. Remus had to explain things to Lily and Michelle every now and then. Peter, Sirius, and James went around checking out brooms, Quaffles and Snitches. The next place they visited was a café. The six all enjoyed their favorite drinks in their friends company. They finally got to the third store around three. Flourish and Blotts was the book store they visited to get they're books, they all obviously needed them, so they figured they'd get them. Remus was also told to get his by his mother because she said she'd get the rest with his brothers. They ended up stopping in the other stores anyways for the rest of the group to get there things. At six the group had broken apart leaving just Sirius and Remus alone.

They sat in the Leaky Cauldron, it was fairly full. Remus looked at Sirius with a smile. "You don't have to wait with me. They shouldn't be long." Remus seemed to speak without thinking. Sirius kept looking at the table. He couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Remus's hand. "It was an accident." Remus said just loud enough for Sirius to barely hear him.

Sirius jerked his head up to Remus's face. He looked at him waiting and wanting him to say more. After a minute or two nobody of the two said anything. All they could hear was the loud conversations of the people surrounding them. "You mean your hand right?" Sirius asked watching Remus. He nodded not looking at Sirius but looking at his hand that was now on the table. "Can I know what happened or is this like that time at school? Are you just going to lie to me about?"

Remus's mouth twitched painfully. He wanted to tell everything but all he could remember was Dumbledore's words, "_Tell only those of who you can trust with your life. Even friends may be an enemy if they know the truth. But I'm sure of course someone will want you to confide in them as a friend. Those who people say you can't trust can be the most trustworthy of all._" Then when he went asking about the headmaster Phineas Black's relations to Sirius Dumbledore he seemed more than happy to say, "_Sirius may not seem it but he is blood related to the whole Black family, but you should know I believe he is always true about his decisions. He isn't the only Black who doesn't fit the name, but I think he fits less then all._" If Dumbledore hadn't said those words, Remus was sure he wouldn't be going against his father's will to even speak to him.

"I can tell you but I can't explain it, not yet, not entirely." Sirius and Remus's gazes met each other. "I know you're trustworthy but I can't tell you now, especially not _here_." Remus looked down at his hand and grinned. He pulled it out of Sirius's view and then added, "Besides all that matters is I tell the truth, right?" Sirius looked up to Remus and smiled. He nodded and waited for Remus to go on. "Okay last night I came into my house, of course I don't know what happened for sure but my mom said, I was in the kitchen and she didn't know what else to do to get me out. She tried stunning charms and stunning spells but instead she accidentally hurt me fairly bad to scare me off." Remus had looked away earlier in his story, but Sirius became totally shocked by the story he hadn't noticed. "Do you like my honesty?" Remus asked almost whispering. He gripped his throbbing hand. He laid his right hand on the table and left hand over it and rested his on his left elbow.

Sirius pulled himself out of the shock and smiled. "I do like it. I just don't like what you told me." He copied Remus's actions. His smile only grew. "But it's not your fault I'm sure." Remus looked up still not entirely happy with himself and worn no expression. "And I can tell your mother feels sorry, I know any mother would die for their kid." Remus allowed a smile to appear on his face but it disappeared fast. Sirius chuckled. "What?"

Remus felt his eyes and face start to burn so he looked down letting any hair that could hang in his face. "Well would yours?" Sirius's smile changed to the same shocked face he had before. They sat in silence again with all you could hear was the people around them. "Phineas Nigellus Black in Hogwarts 1858 house Slytherin and later Headmaster." Sirius put on a confused act. "You lied to me. You said that everyone was talking about a different family when they weren't! Yes I talked to Dumbledore. He showed me your relative, and he told me about your family. They're awful, and yet you'd rather lie to me about them then to show me you're different from them?" Remus was furious his head was off the table and so was Sirius's.

Sirius felt crushed, he knew it was all true but he forgot about the history to lie about such a thing. "Remus you don't understand." He stated making Remus glare at him. "You're-I couldn't trust to tell you because you didn't already know. I like the way you act around me and talk to me, I knew you'd just stop all that or change it once you knew. You're not like James, you believe what you read and he believes what he sees." This made Remus feel as though he was just stabbed in the heart.

"So you lie to me because I'm not James?" After Remus spoke that Sirius realized how wrong it came out. "You lied about what exactly? Your heritage or your family?" Even speaking in a loud voice the Leaky Cauldron was still pretty loud. Being overheard wasn't a problem to worry about at all.

They both knew the other was thinking. They sat there, Remus fuming and Sirius regretting he even asked why Remus stopped smiling. Sirius looked back at Remus. He started glaring two. "Okay I lied, a_ lot_. I only lied about my family the only think I have in common with them is I have the same hair color. And I didn't lie to you because you aren't James." He said calmly as Remus's glared softened.

Mrs. Lupin just then appeared the twins at her heels. "Come on Remus we best hurry before your father gets home and no one's there. He'll be ballistic!" She was cheerful and sort of breathless. She pushed the twins ahead, they looked tired. "Why don't you bring Sirius over for dinner?" She smiled looked between the two. "That is if his family wouldn't mind." Sirius and Remus stood up. Sirius shook his head. "Oh, okay dear. Then you can get home fine can't you? Before dark, I wouldn't want anything to happen to an excellent boy like you." They all headed out of the pub.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine." With that they walked opposite ways Sirius disappearing around the corner. And Remus walking with his mother and two little twin brothers, wondering if his friend would even want to talk to him anymore. The rest of the summer slipped by, he spent the last month reading. Sirius on the other hand found the ending of the summer very slow, he began to think it never would pass. On the last week of the summer holidays James had taken it to himself to owl a count down to his three best mates. Two days before September 1st James had told Remus that Sirius was being a "sour-puss" about something and he wouldn't "fess-up". This made Remus dread the day they had to ride the train together. He didn't tell anyone about the talk he had had with Sirius either.

"Regulus!" Sirius sat on his trunk at the bottom of the first staircase in front of the front door. "If we're late it'll be your fault! And I am _not_ going to be the one to ask for a ride!" A boy who looked similar to Sirius but shorter and paler descended down the stair with a nasty glare in his brother's direction. "Finally! You better know we've only got an hour-and _you're_ pulling your _own_ weight." Sirius added as he saw two house elves carrying Regulus's trunk.

Regulus let it go public that he was in a rather bad mood. "Shut up!" Sirius began to glare at Regulus after his rude shouting. "If I told mother and father about your little screw ups in school, or even just what house you've been sorted in, I'm sure you'll be a lot more trouble than I would for letting us be late for the train ride." Sirius stood up and dragged his trunk after kicking a house elf away from him. Regulus followed not bothering to even notice his trunk. Outside a car waited for them. The car ride was silent, and once they pulled up to the train station Sirius was delighted to see James and Remus waiting outside it.

"Why aren't you guys on the train?" Sirius asked with a smile walking over to them. Regulus followed him scowling at the two boys. They stood, James was happy to see them but Remus hadn't known Sirius had a brother. "Oh, this is Regulus. Regulus this is Remus and James." Sirius rolled his eyes as Regulus snorted at their names. They headed for the train with a little talk here and there but when they got on the train after passing through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ they boarded the train. They all sat in an empty compartment but Regulus wouldn't go in. "Well if you're not sitting here, you can't tell on me and say I said you couldn't."

Regulus glared and scowled once more. "I'd rather sit with Narcissa, Bellatrix and their friends." He began to smile.

Sirius grabbed his arm a little roughly. "Listen you, say anything bad about to them or our parents that is a lie you'll regret it." Regulus ripped his arm from Sirius's grasp. "And honestly if you keep hanging out with them you'll be dead before you even get anywhere in life."

Regulus stilled stood glaring at the three in the compartment like they were the worst thing he had ever seen. "Okay, well listen to me." Regulus started his voice was angry he was acting as if he had been insulted. "Your friends aren't better." He pointed to Remus with a smile. "_His _mother is a mudblood and his father is an idiot that _always _messes up no matter what he does." Remus started to jump out of his seat but James pulled him back. Sirius looked ready to kill his brother, and James looked just about the same. Regulus pointed at James. "_And _his parents are fools. Blood traitors, loving muggles and their stupid good for nothing son, who also can't help but break every rule he can remember. Pa-thetic." Regulus was now smiling obviously happy with himself. He looked around the compartment satisfied. "See you on the Holidays Sirius." With that Regulus walked down the hallway disappearing in one of the compartments.

**TBC! Yes, in the second year! Hope it's long enough for you guys! Review Please!**


	10. Werewolves

**I don't own Harry Potter and that stuff you should get it by now.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Ten: Werewolves

The Great Hall was full. The first years were lined up to be sorted out. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were comfortably sitting in the center of the Gryffindor table. They all watched Sirius's brother Regulus who was mixed in the line of the first years. Sirius and James stopped whispering back and forth with each other when a young teacher the four knew as Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Regulus." He walked proudly to his seat and the hat sat on his head and after a second or two the hat had howled out, "Slytherin!" There was some cheering at the Slytherin table. Sirius couldn't care less about who it was, but his tone said otherwise.

Seeing Regulus in the halls of Hogwarts seemed to have bothered Sirius quite a lot. Only a week after school started there was an essay given for over the weekend. It was due on Monday it turned out the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher thought the whole class was ignorant because many students kept correcting him. Plus the fact that Lily called him a jerk after he gave a detention for Remus calling him slow, he didn't bother giving Lily a detention. That Friday evening Remus disappeared for the first time of the year.

"But if you mix the two it can become poisonous." Remus recited a whole explanation for the lesson in potions Sirius and James had missed. "Now if you don't mind, I promised my bed I'd get some sleep tonight." Remus gathered his potions book and went to walk off but felt bad for just leaving Sirius alone to work on an essay. James would have been there but he was out with his invisibility cloak trying to find out what the meetings that Lily was going to were about, Remus knew but wasn't willing to tell him. "Sirius, want me to stay up with you?" Sirius turned to look at Remus. Neither expected anything like that to be asked.

Sirius smiled. "Only if you want to. I definitely could use that help . . ." Remus walked over and sat back down at the table. "And I do like the company." Sirius said quietly as he got back to work writing the essay. It was quiet for about fifteen minutes before either said anything. They were perfectly comfortable sitting there, Remus reading and Sirius working. Once Sirius finished he began to collect his things. He broke the silence without looking at Remus but he was still smiling. "I didn't tell you because like you."

Remus looked at Sirius shocked. He knew exactly what he was talking about but decided he wanted to pretend he didn't. "Didn't tell me what?" Sirius laughed as he piled the ink and his quill on the top of the books.

"That I was blood related to _the_ Black family." Sirius looked at Remus his face wasn't very happy he looked unsure of him-self, or worried about something Remus obviously hadn't been even thinking about. "I didn't tell you because I like you." Remus felt his face heat up. Sirius didn't even seem to react at all. He lost his gaze at Remus when he added, ". . . a lot." Remus looked down at the floor in the opposite direction Sirius was looking. Remus actually never expected it. What was he supposed to say? "Don't just sit there and say nothing." Sirius said, his voice sounded calm but Remus could tell he was frightened.

"Sirius," Remus started quietly to get his friend's attention. Sirius looked at him with an unsure smile. "I can't say anything further."

The black haired boy took a deep breath. "Why can't you?" He asked the look on his friend's face showed made him regret even admitting to it. "I understand." Sirius spoke brightly with his lighthearted smile. That happened entirely after the full moon Sunday night.

Before the beginning of the winter holidays it had gotten reasonably cold rather quickly. It was the night before holidays of December James and Peter were leaving in the morning for home. Remus lay in bed at three in the morning. Everyone else in the dorm was sound asleep. The unpleasant stinging sensation in his throat kept him awake. "Awful . . ." He kept grunting to himself. He had noted this as the worst cold he had gotten all his life.

Someone violently stirred in their bed. "Remus!" a voice panted near by. Ignoring his throbbing head, and callous cold he stood and headed out of bed. Sirius was standing outside his bed maybe a foot from Remus. He flung his arms around Remus. "My dream . . ." he whispered with his breath warm on Remus's neck. "It was so real." Remus pushed Sirius away quickly. He fell to the floor coughing ferociously.

"Are you mad?" He snapped picking himself up. He grabbed his throbbing head. "I'm probably contagious." It was then that he noticed Sirius's puffy eyes. He was crying, but Remus hadn't been able to see why. "Are you okay?"

Sirius wiped blindly at his eyes. "O-of course." He sounded unsure of himself, once he stopped drying his face a smile appeared. "Oh, Regulus is going home for the holidays. I decided to stay," He spoke as he walked over and moved the hangings aside on his bed. "I don't want you to be all alone anyways." He sat down calmly still holding the hangings. "You're way too good of a person to have to be alone, I know you hate it." The hangings fell as he leaned back disappearing behind them.

Alone, yes it was the feeling Remus hated the most but it bothered him that Sirius, out of everyone else, was the one who was going to stay. He laid himself back into bed. He broke out in another coughing fit before simply fading out into a deep slumber. The next day he awoke well after breakfast. There was a colder hand on his forehead. It seemed to make him ache all the more. He turned over trying to ignore the feeling. He was being shaken. It hit him as a shock and he fell into a fit of blind panic. "No, get away!" He ruffled the blankets and swatted at what ever was bothering him.

There was a laugh after his hand hit a solid form. "You can't be smacking at me like a maniac if you ever want to eat anything." The voice spoke serenely. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius and Lily smiling down at him. "Brought you a visitor." He chuckled setting a steaming bowl on the table next to Remus's bed. Lily looked terrified.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Lily said sitting on the bed by Remus. "Why can't we just get the nurse so she can fix it all for you?" She sounded so worried. Remus's expression showed he didn't want to talk about that at the particular moment. "Well either way, I found these books in the Library." She lowered her voice with an excited grin appearing on her face. "I knew you couldn't get them, so I asked Slughorn for permission to go in the restricted area to get one of them." Her voice went back to normal as Sirius just shook his head snorting with laughter. "I believe they'll be very interesting. Quite un-like your style, though. I figured you'd like a bit of reading since you are being confined to your bed." She put two rather old books on Remus's bed. One looked as if it were t it's last years.

"To my bed?" Remus asked looking at the two in the room. Surely James, Peter and Regulus were gone by now. Remus burst into another coughing fit, knocking the books to the floor. One hit the spine and fell open. Lily pushed Remus to lie back down.

"We really should get you fixed up. You'll be better off, come on just really quick its better than sitting here feeling terrible." The red-head's voice was urgent. She made it sound necessary, even though every word was true, Remus still refused. After a while of talking and Remus eating his soup Lily decided to leave. "Okay Remus, get better soon. Hopefully see you later, or tomorrow." She was holding onto Remus's hand the whole time she spoke. She planted a get better kiss on his forehead and left slowly.

Sirius walked over to Remus with a forced grin. He sat on the bed where Lily was. The ill boy was reading a book, taking it all in slower than ever. "So . . . uh," the dark haired boy started awkwardly. His friend didn't look up from the book. "You-did you tell James yet?"

The brunette looked up quickly and giggled. "Oh, no. I didn't think you'd want me to. You know with the whole you and him being best mates and all, he might be weird-ed out. And I would hate something like _that_ to get in the way of your friendship." Remus kept a bright smile through his speech and then broke into a cough, worst than the others though.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sirius asked after Remus had given a sigh he was okay after coughing. The brunette raised an eyebrow to his friend, honestly confused. "I was asking if you told James about you and Lily. But I know that's not what you were talking about."

It was then it hit Remus, tonight was the night. "Oh, no!" He scrambled up to his feet grabbing his robes, quickly changing into them. He rushed for the Sirius stepped in the way. "You must move!" He was on the verge of heart attack. He angrily shoved Sirius aside rushing out the door way leaving the door to swing open on its hinges freely. He was far gone down the stairs and out the portrait before Sirius could register what had happened exactly.

Thoughts rushed through Sirius's head. There was knocking on the door. It opened, Lily, and Michelle appeared. "I don't know where he was going, or why he was going." Neither of the girls looked shocked at his words. "He does this constantly. At the worst moments too. It seems all the teachers know, he got up and left in the middle of a detention before too, it was with McGonagall too."

Lily and Michelle exchanged looks. "He wasn't really nice about leaving though, usually when he runs off like that at least he'll say sorry. I wanted to know what was up." Lily began looked hopelessly at Sirius. He sent a glare at the two girls. Neither was smiling and the closest they got was a wince when the glare came.

"Well I don't know, do I?" Sirius plopped down on the floor by his trunk and opened it.

Lily glared back as he looked away to his trunk. "If you want to be a jerk about it then fine." She stated edging off calm to fuming. "I just wanted to tell you what he said to me is all." She crossed her arms and stepped into the room, Michelle closing the door behind her also blocking her from view. "It made no sense to me but he told me to tell you." Sirius looked up. The red-head's glare was gone it was now a confused and eager look. They paused, Sirius wanted to know, he just didn't want to ask. "But," She started Sirius couldn't help but to notice how her face scrunched up as she got angry. "If you're going to be terrible about it or you just don't want to know I can keep it to myself. No skin off of my back." She went to turn for the door.

Sirius got up while holding a pair of pajamas. "I want to know." He said dumbly obviously finding himself doing the exact thing he tried not to. "What did he say?" Lily turned with a smile.

"He said," She started dropping her smile. "That he was talking about you and him, and to say he was very sorry for what he did." She looked up to see Sirius shocked. "What's he talking about? He wasn't entirely straight out. But he did say that you'd understand." They watched each other for a minute.

Sirius snorted. "I understand aright!" He roared with laughter. Lily looked up even more surprised than Sirius was before hand to his fit of laughter. "That boy's lost it! Poor thing must be all those books. Or that cold, it's terrible what he's been saying lately, sounds about mad though. Pretty funny." His laughter turned to a wide grin.

Lily stood with a wide toothy smile. "You're right. Colds are terrible maybe he went to go to the hospital wing." She walked to the door. Both of their grins faded. "But yet," She spoke in a shaky voice. "I already know he's not." With that she left. Sirius took a bath after he was sure she was gone.

He knew for sure Remus wouldn't be back, he was alone. Wasn't the whole reason he was staying during the holidays was so Remus wouldn't be alone? "What a twist." Sirius spoke in a whisper. He looked at the floor to see a fallen book. It was open to an odd page. He picked it up and looked at the page. "Oh, aren't you cute?" He raised his eyebrows to a picture in the book. He spoke entirely sarcastically. He kept his eyes on the book, he focused on the picture. "That's sick, why would anyone find this interesting? Poor people, damn werewolves." He closed the book and tossed it on Remus's bed. "_Some sick twisted nut-case he is, that Fenrir Greyback. I'd rather they all die out, nasty things. I feel for that kid he got though, not his fault. Damn, nasty things they are though._" Sirius thought as he glanced at the book once more. After this thoughts switched from werewolves to other things he drifted off to sleep on his bed.

Right then and there, he swore, someone decided to scream early next day. Sirius jumped looking around. Every bed was still empty but his, he was alone. The sun was up. He hadn't come back as Sirius thought. He got dressed and when he left the room he heard two familiar voices.

"Owe, what are you?-hey stop it! Back off, get away!"

"No." The second voice was stern, female. "You're still bleeding. Look at the floor!" She seemed pretty concerned about the floor and the boy she was talking to. Sirius found the two, Remus and Lily. Who else would be as crazy as to be up at eight on a Saturday? There was a bandage on his face, probably a cut. Lily was rubbing some paste forcefully at Remus's forearm.

Remus was trying to jerk his hand out of her grip. "Stop that burns more than it helps!" Remus's was obviously holding tears back as he kept blinking. "Get off it's going to go numb!" He was whining now. Sirius smiled and cleared his throat to call the two's attention. They both looked over at him. "Sirius!" Remus changed his whining tear-blinded face to happy expression.

"I see you got that cold taken care of, but it doesn't explain why you're whining and bleeding." Sirius walked over sitting near the two.

Remus smiled, "I don't remember how it happened." Remus frowned back at Lily who was tending to the cut, which would not stop bleeding. "Stop it!" He began whining again.

**TBC! Sorry it's late and short but I'm reading the Hannibal series and I got caught up in reading. Anyways Review!**


	11. Realization

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Eleven: Realization

The three headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neither Lily nor Sirius had let the answers bother them. Of course he hadn't lied. He honestly couldn't remember how he had gotten the cuts and bruises, he never could. He knew for sure that they had happened during the full moon though. He knew it would be a miracle if he could ever even remember let alone keep his mind during those nights.

"It's not like he'd lie about something so crucial, quit worrying." Lily hissed behind a book in the library after dinner was out for a while. "And don't say you know him better, I don't believe that you and James pay much attention to his interests and the Peter-" She cut herself off after seeing Sirius's glare. They sat at a table together on the far side of the library. Surrounded by silent readers and shelves of books.

Sirius was only there for Remus, He really wasn't even reading anything. He flipped through random books and looked at their pictures. "I'm just saying, he comes back an awful lot with cuts, and bruises." Sirius stopped talking and looked over to the shelf he and Lily both knew hid the brunette from their view. Sirius stood. "Plus just because I'm not _the _closest person to him, doesn't mean I can't worry about him." Lily smiled at the dark-haired boy as he walked out of the library.

After Sirius disappeared through the door Remus came walking back over with a few books and smile. He set the books down and looked around the Library. "Where'd Sirius go?" He asked dropping his smile.

"Oh, he just left. He said he'd be up in the common room." Lily felt bad about lying but she kept smiling anyways. With a friend like Remus, with those certain problems, she knew he deserves to be happy. Lily figured it out over the summer; she told no one what she knew. After awhile she really hoped she'd either find the time to confront him or he'd confide in her. Remus sat down with two books about werewolves. "What are those for?" She pointed to the books, _The History of Werewolf Hunters _and _Animagus and the Werewolf. _The only things that could come to Lily were terrible thoughts.

Remus smiled pulling them out. "Just a bit of reading. Sirius asked me a few things about werewolves the other day, you know." Lily took one and looked through the table of contents.

The first book included how to kill, harm and scare off werewolves. The second one seemed to claim that Were-creatures were Animagus. It wasn't true. Couldn't possibly be true they're not people who can willfully change, they're forced. "Remus, why would you do this?" Lily asked looking painfully at her friend, who gave her a forced confused face. She lowered her voice to mournful whisper. "I figured it out over the summer."

The young Lupin let a terrified look grow on his face. "W-what did you find out o-over the summer?" He asked unsteadily. He didn't want any one to figure out anything about him. Well there are few things to figure out. Two of which he'd rather just take to he grave with him, but he knew he's have to fess up at least to James, Peter and worst of all Sirius eventually. Lily does deserve to know but Remus couldn't find himself to even think much less believe she'd feel comfortable around him when she heard one of the two things. "I mean w-was there anything really to figure out?"

Lily looked away and around the room, noticing very little people and the people in there were very much occupied. She leaned in towards Remus and whispered, "You know, why you leave once a month every month on the full moon. Its okay, I know. It's not your fault." She pulled away with a smile. "But I haven't gotten to figure out where you go. I mean I have a few ideas, but none of them can be right."

"So, you don't care?" Remus asked relieved and really surprised. Wasn't he just thinking she'd do the opposite? Now that's irony, but in a good way. "I thought you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew." Lily started laughing as she stood to check out books, and Remus followed checking out two the first werewolf book, and a book for a project.

Once they were walking out of the Library Lily was laughing. "Oh, come on! You're the least harmful person I know. I saw you once being bothered by a fly and you had to go get your egoistic buddy, James, to kill it for you. How could he hurt me, unless of course you weren't you?" They walked while she talked, she looked at him curiously. "Does that make sense enough for you?" Remus nodded as he let his smile expand across his face. They entered the common room. The first thing Remus noticed was no sign of Sirius. "Sorry." Lily said stopping after walking through the portrait. "I lied but I wanted you to be happy. You're always happy around him, it's cute."

Remus left his stomach flip. "I am?" he asked himself aloud in a whisper. Lily giggled. "Anyways, I'll be up in my room studying. If you need me or something you know where I am." He said in a normal voice. He felt the heat on his face as he hurried away. He rushed up to his room and walked in. Every curtains hanging around the beds were closed, it was a little odd. He walked over to his bed and put the books he had just got on his trunk. He felt a weird kind of feeling like there was someone else in the room but he couldn't quite figure it out. He sighed. He decided it was too weird to have all the bed covered like they were, so he'd at least fix his. He opened the curtains and jumped back. "Oh, bloody hell what are you doing in there!?"

He was staring wide-eyed at none other than Sirius Black. Sirius was laughing quite hard. "You should have seen your face, priceless it was." He was sitting again in Indian style surely loving the moment. "So, you've too long. I had enough time to find this under your pillow, and to almost take a whole power nap. And what's that only two books, very unlike you Remus." He changed his loud laughing tone into a normal calmer tone. As he watched Remus up do the curtains, with a grin.

"It's nothing important you see." Remus spoke softly. He sat down on the bed by Sirius and took the book from him. He flipped the pages of the paper back book so it blew the ends of his hair back. "They're Grim Fairy Tales. You know the whole Cinderella and all those, well they were first written as horror stories to scare children." Sirius sat still and attentive next to Remus. He seemed fairly interested in Remus's face; he was staring almost in a dazed sort of way while biting his lip. Remus started to laugh. "What's up with you?"

Sirius lay back on the pillows grinning. "Why don't you read me one?" His face was still facing Remus's and his grin was still in tact. Remus just looked at his friend. After a few second the boy lying down pulled the brunette's shirt so he fell beside him. "Or would you rather just take a nap?" Sirius pulled the book from the shorter boy's hands letting it slide out of his to his the table next to the bed. "I know you don't sleep when you're gone all night. You always come back exhausted. I'll wake you up in an hour or so." Sirius slid off the bed and disappeared through falling curtains. Remus was surrounded by darkness now. "_I'm a fag, a worthless, hopeless little queer for one of my best friends!_" As Sirius sat on his bed with his head in his hands he couldn't help but scold himself.

**TBC! Sorry I couldn't write too much, it's really short I know I just wanted to give you at least something. Sorry I have to move the due dates to Sunday so I have enough time. High school is kind of a pain. Yeah enjoy and longer chapter next Sunday, sorry, I am very sorry. Please Review!**


	12. Don't Say Sorry

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, just most of this story. Hey and if you're bored Check out my new story written with my cousin, In the Twist of Things. It takes place after this story pretty much.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Twelve: Don't Say Sorry

It wasn't until before dinner that Sirius went in to wake up Remus. He pushed through to hangings and sat fully on the bed in the dark. He jumped when Remus stirred. He laughed lightly at himself, he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous to wake Remus. He moved from the bottom of the bed to the opposite side at the top to be by Remus. He just sat there, after what felt like seconds but were probably minutes, he found himself staring. Remus turned over onto his back. Sirius found this as the opportune moment to wake him up. "Remus, time to wake up."

In Remus's dream everything began to blind and crumble. He had the faint sound of someone calling his name. He woke up to see Sirius leaning over him and automatically knew he was the reason for the sudden interruption in the dream. "Why?" He asked as he grunted and whined shifting around under the blanket still half asleep. "It was a very good dream though, I want to sleep."

Sirius grinned. "Just get up sleepy head, dinner is ready and after a while it won't be there." Remus sat up. He could hardly keep his eyes open. This made him look almost sad, or very close to crying because he kept rubbing his eyes. Sirius lay down next to the sitting brunette. "Never mind." He waved it off getting Remus's attention quickly. "We'll go to the kitchens later tonight. If I had to keep you awake I'd feel awful."

Remus smiled appreciating Sirius's heart. He laid his head down on Sirius's chest with the same smile. "Thank you." He listened to Sirius's steady heart beat and after a few minutes of silence he fell right to sleep without any other thoughts but how happy he was to be with Sirius. But right before he did fall asleep he couldn't figure out if it was his imagination or if Sirius's heart really did speed up. There was a knock on the door. It opened and after a few footsteps the hangings around the bed were quickly moved out of the way to reveal a surprised redhead.

Sirius put his finger to his lips without making noise so Lily knew to be quiet. Then he held the same finger up to tell her to hold on. The hangings dropped slowly. She was gone from sight. Sirius slipped out from under the sleeping boy. Right before he could walk away a hand gripped his right halfheartedly. Sirius knelt beside the bed. "What's wrong?" He looked worriedly at his friend.

The Brunette turned his head and began to bit down on his lower lip. Remus was thinking, debating with himself. He decided, he couldn't talk himself out of it, it was now or never. His heart sped up as he bit harder on his lower lip while his stomach churned. He turned as he released his lower lip, but before he could even act Sirius had leaned over just enough for their lips to meet. Sirius's hands were on Remus' shoulders. It was a shock for both of them, but they had both had the idea. Sirius stepped back in shock at his own actions. He opened his mouth but couldn't find any words that would even start to come out. Sirius had just walked away after the silence and then headed for the kitchens with Lily later. Remus slept all night. Everything was normal until James came back early the next day.

"Jingle Bells! Snivellus Smells!" Two black-haired boys sent their voices ringing throughout the common room as they enjoyed a butter beer each. Some sixth year had them stashed in their room and was handing them out to everyone ho wanted one. Lily and Remus sat in chairs closer to the fire than the two boys. "Lucius laid an egg! The McGonagall mobile lost a wheel and the Marauders got away!" They were celebrating their holiday "improvement" they made that morning at breakfast when James got back.

It was an obnoxious move even for them. They had slipped something in a few teachers' drinks. It was something they made out of a few things they had learned from Slughorn. Dumbledore had told them it wasn't as quite amusing as everyone thought it was. He knew, and they knew he knew. "Knock it off!" Lily yelled at she chucked a book at James's head, but missed. It was lunch time so almost everyone was gone. "You two should know better! Next time you want to hurt a few teachers don't use Remus!" She scolded them. Remus had turned a bright red.

James dropped his grin, Sirius still grinned widely. "Chill out, we told Dumbledore. He knows everything that happened wasn't Remus's fault. We even got to fit in that he didn't know what he was doing." After Sirius was done talking He and James broke out in a loud laughter. Lily continued to scold the two. Remus on the other hand couldn't figure it out. He didn't even remember putting anything in the teacher's drinks. Come to think of it, he wasn't even at breakfast that morning. He was entirely lost in thought. "Right, Remy?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side with a devious grin.

Remus looked at the three; everyone's eyes were on him. "I wasn't listening. What did you say?" He said slowly as he watch Sirius walk away.

"Too late now!" Sirius called with the grin still hanging on his face. "But thanks for having hair." Sirius disappeared through the portrait hole. Lily still stood scolding James, who was actually listening but more of staring at her. Remus closed his book he tried to hide behind a few times during the whole day. He tossed it on the table next to his chair and went after Sirius quickly. He knew for sure why curiosity killed the cat.

He saw a dark head of hair still working its way slowly down the steps. Remus hurried down the stair with his eyes fixed on Sirius. His head stopped every now and then when the stairs changed place above or below him to look at them. When the stairs shifted above Remus Sirius had looked and spotted him, they were staring at each other. They could feel the other watching them. Sirius waited as Remus hurried off to catch up. Once he was standing right beside Sirius they began to walk regularly. By the time they reached the next stair case it began to move as they stepped onto it. They headed into the door that hid a hallway without talking. There were three doors at the other end of the hall. "See if you can find anything familiar," Sirius said as he opened the door closest to him and Remus walked to the door closest to himself.

"Alright." Remus spoke unsure of the idea. He knew neither of them had been here before how was there going to be anything familiar. He opened the door to see a large room it had a table and a few chair off to one side and an over sized mirror on the other. He walked around the room looking for doors but he saw something in the mirror that wasn't him when he walked by. He walked past again backwards, and then he walked back in front of it staring at the sight before him. He was standing in the moonlight, a full moon hung over his head. That wasn't the only unusual thing, Sirius stood behind him with his chin resting on Remus's shoulder and arms around his waist. He was totally taken away by it, he turned and looked around the room. Every time he looked back he saw the same thing. No matter how hard he tried to make it show him something else but it seemed impossible.

"What're you looking at?" Sirius asked from the door way. Remus turned around and headed to Sirius. "The stairs have changed back, we'd better hurry. Oh and Peeves is down the hall. So let's hurry twice as much." Remus shook his head as Sirius followed him towards the door that hung open and showed the stairs. They got on the stairs and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Oh, what've we got here?" An excited Peeves squeaked form behind the two, who just kept walking down the corridors. After using several of taunts and insults towards the two after being ignored he was getting bored and parted the two to chase after three Hufflepuff girls who were un-aware of him until he started throwing things at them.

Sirius and Remus finally got to the Great Hall to find out Lunch was already over. "What was with the hair comment earlier?" Remus asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. "I mean really," Sirius began laughing softly sending glances at Remus. "You didn't-you couldn't have-How could you guys?" Remus held a hurt look on his face. He only noted how laughed a little harder after every word he spoke.

They both stopped, the hall they were in was completely empty. "It wasn't really-oh come on." Sirius whined as he backed up against the wall for support because he was laughing so hard. "We-we knew we couldn't _use_ you so somebody had to_ be_ you."

"Well when did you get it?" Remus asked folding his arms against his chest.

Sirius pulled himself off the wall with a snort and a grin. "Honestly," He started biting his lip. "James got your hair, I was the distraction." He seemed very proud of himself but Remus seemed clueless and surprised. "James used the cloak, I stole your book, all in all a great plan but you couldn't come to breakfast, so,"

"You did that, didn't you?" Remus was now in a pretty sour mood. "You know how much trouble I could get you in?!" Sirius would label his as a boring lecture if it wasn't so funny, and if the shorter boy weren't so cute when he was angry.

Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "No." He stated dumbly. "I-I mean yes. But you couldn't-well you wouldn't do that to James-well to all of us." Remus huffed at Sirius and glared jerking his shoulder free and started walking away. "Remus!" Sirius called walking quickly off after his brunette friend. "Come on, you're going to hate me for stealing your book and giving it back, and then lying to you so James and I can play a harmless joke?" Remus looked angrier at his black haired friend. They were both walking quickly and frustrated. "You can't be mad at me, or James." He added blandly.

Remus stopped with Sirius mirroring him. "No, I can't hate you for that." Remus spoke softly. Then he harshly added, "But I can hate you for being to horrible and not even saying anything close to the word sorry." Remus went storming off down the hallway. When he heard Sirius rushing after him he broke out into a run. Sirius ran after him. Remus yelled the password as he darted up the stairs and zoomed through the portrait hole shutting Sirius out. He didn't stop to talk to Lily and James, who were throwing questions at him, but ran straight to the boy's dormitories.

Sirius Jumped through the portrait hole looking hurriedly around the room. "Damn that boy can run!" Sirius exclaimed breathing heavily looking at Lily and James. He threw himself on the couch and sat there with his face in his hands.

**Sorry it's not much more than last time but I just wanted to make sure I got something out there so nobody thought I was stopping on it. Review for me!**


	13. I'll Be With Him

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Thirteen: I'll Be With Him

Christmas morning went well. They were all to the liking of there presents, Remus had taken the time to carefully open them and began writing thank you to some people that he couldn't thank in person. James spent most of the morning looking for Sirius, who was gone before anybody woke up. After about an hour Sirius appeared in the dorm with a happy face. "Morning!" He rang to his three best mates. "So sorry about disappearing but I had a present for Peeves." Sirius seemed to bask in his evil plans. "He loved it as much as I did. Slytherins hated it though." Sirius cracked up laughing as he saw James's face go from highly amused to annoy as he held up a box.

James flipped it upside down and let numerous Popsicle sticks fall out onto Sirius's bed next to where he sat. "What's with these?" He asked not very angry or annoyed he seemed to kind of think it was funny.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked shrugging it off. "You know how long it took me, Regulus, and Kreacher to eat all of them?" James and Peter started cracking up laughing. Remus just store with his mouth slightly agape. Sirius stood with a few sticks on the bed falling off. "Well I'm starved. See ya guys!" Sirius headed off to the Great Hall.

James collected his sticks while Peter headed out chatting with Sirius. "You know, Sirius didn't steal your hair right?" Remus nodded looking straight at James. "Well you know he was against the idea of using you?"

Remus looked up with hopeful eyes almost getting a smile as he asked, "He was really?" He felt sort of special and warm inside remembering what had happened a few days ago, when they kissed. He seemed to loose James as he went back on the feeling daydreaming. He bit his lip. There were snaps in front of his face suddenly. "Whoa-What?!" he gasped dropping his book out of his lap and face turning red.

James was cracking up. "You totally zoned out mate." He spoke shaking his head with a grin. "And what were you thinking about?" Remus felt his face redden. "Never mind. It really isn't my business. Anything to get you all daze out and happy like that is probably about books or school anyways." James talked on and on about how Remus was always reading or something to do with learning but never has anything to do with girls. ". . . But Sirius now he's the total opposite." Remus tuned in at that moment. "Now he it seems to be more about girls than about books."

Remus followed James out the door a little confused. "Sirius likes girls?" He let slip out by accident. James began laughing. "I mean he never really talks about them. Well not with me I just thought he didn't care much." James laughed harder as they got through the portrait hole.

"Now, _you_ may be so wrapped up in your books to not notice but really isn't it obvious?" Remus took in a deep breath as James spoke. He couldn't figure out why it was so hard to breathe and why he felt like just dropping to the floor. His eyes began to burn. He kept blinking to keep it back. James kept laughing and walking not really paying attention to the boy beside him.

"Oh." Remus breathed out. He felt a bit used, but he wasn't angry anymore. They walked into the Great Hall. It never seemed to gloomy before. Outside the windows were a white covered ground and a gray sky with not even one ray of sunshine breaking through. Peeves was floating around the Gryffindor table with Nearly Headless Nick. It looked as though he was watching the Bloody Baron. It wasn't entirely obvious but if you heard Sirius earlier you knew that Peeves had a reason to be there, it wasn't just flipping plates either. The Slytherin table was almost empty. A loud uproar of noise in the corridors occurred as James and Remus sat down. Remus sat down next to Sirius, across from Peter and James sat across from Sirius. While James was piling food on his plate and Peter was stuffing his face Sirius seemed to be distracted by something across the room. All Remus could see were girls. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to the library." He spoke shakily and headed out of the room.

Everyone looked up to watch him. "Yo, Rem-" Sirius started but he cut himself off when he thought he saw Remus wiping a tear off his face. "What's wrong with him?" James shrugged and Peter shook his head. Sirius couldn't help but to spare one last glance before Remus was out of view.

January came in harder than December. It was colder and snowier. Nothing could be seen but white outside. The snow was knee high for the average student. "As if!" Lily snorted as a group of girls and Remus sat smiling and giggling. It was hard for Remus to concentrate on his book because of how it kept getting closer to dark and tonight was a full moon. There was no way he could get past Sirius, James and Peter without an explanation. He closed his book and stood. "Oh, Remus, you have to go now?" She asked clearly wanting him to stay. He nodded with a weak smile. "Okay well be careful well as careful as you can." She stood and hugged him quickly. Remus saw James's jaw drop and quickly stepped away.

"See you guys later." Remus said in a friendly tone waving to the group of Lily's friends. As he walked past his three male friends he felt them watching him. He grabbed his winter robe and headed out the portrait hole. When he was down one stair case a first year opened the portrait and then headed back in. Remus advanced down the stairs. When he went down the last steps he heard some unusual noises like whispering. Normally it was silent when he walked down the stairs. He stopped and looked around. The colors on one of the stairs was bizarre, it was almost obvious until it disappeared. "_Wow I must be really tired. Hearing things and seeing things._" He shook his head as he continued. He walked out the front door. The snow was very high and yet it was snowing even more. Remus turned around once more. He noticed something odd. Snow doesn't land on nothing. He walked to where it landed in the air, grasped it and pulled. "I knew it!"

James, Sirius and Peter stood in the snow wide eyed. "Where are you going this late, students aren't allowed out of the school this late?" James began to question Remus immediately. "You know the moon's almost up?"

Remus couldn't control himself. He was worrying too much. "Please, the three of you have to go!" He began trying to turn the around, they were already covered in the heavily falling snow. "I can't explain it. You have to go, right now!" They just stood there looking at him like he was crazy. He felt the burning, stinging pounding pain moving through his body.

He grasped his head. "Remus, are you okay?" James asked reaching out to grab hold of Remus's shoulder. Remus had enough of his mind to push James away. He fell to the ground with cries of pain; he tried to keep his mind as long as possible. "I'll get Pomfrey!" James ran off to the castle as fast as he could.

Remus was on his hands and knees, the bone twisting pain made his eyes burn and fill with tears. "Just get out of here!" He roared at the two still standing there. His mind when blank, he totally forgot himself. The last thing he could remember was some yelling but he couldn't make out the words.

He woke up in the hospital wing for the first time in a while. Usually he had to walk there in the morning. It hurt to move but he managed to pull himself up to sit. He looked around the room three other bed were occupied. His bed was closest to Madam Pomfrey's office. Next to him was James, he knew automatically who were in the other two beds across the room. He put his face in his hands trying to hold back tears. "They're fine, Mr. Lupin." Remus looked up his face tear stained. He saw Professor McGonagall standing there her face was strict but he tone was soft. "None of you will go to classes today, luckily Professor Dumbledore got there in enough time, and you're the only one with anything serious to worry about." She strode off with a sigh.

Remus looked over at James, his eyes were open now. "I'm sorry." Remus breathed looking down at the sheets on his bed.

James smiled. "You should be." James sat up lazily. Remus was shocked at James's words and also the fact that he didn't even appear to have anything wrong with him. "But only for not telling us before." He paused and looked over at Sirius and Peter across the room. "I wasn't there until after but, Sirius and Peter weren't awake when I got there, its okay you didn't bite them." Remus took relief by James's words. He looked out the window next to him. The sun was raised, not for long though the sky was still red and purple. "So now I know what you've been going through. I was awake when they brought you in. I'm glad all you guys are alright." James gave Remus a warm smile before lying back down and closing his eyes.

"What do you think we should do, toss him aside and tell him we don't want to be around him anymore?!" It was around noon, James, Sirius and Peter sat in their dorm. "Well if you and Peter want to shun him out be my guest!" James was totally annoyed.

Sirius jumped up off his bed and walked over to look James in the eyes. James was sitting by a window with a glare burning past his glasses directed at Sirius. "That's not what I'm saying!" James stood up. They were a few inches apart both glaring at each other. Sirius softened his expression and looked to the left of James at the floor. Sirius smiled. "Actually it's the exact opposite." Peter and James looked at Sirius shocked. "I want to be there for him, with him when it happens."

James grinned too. Peter was the only one looking terribly frightened by the idea. "It would be a great idea. But really he wouldn't want us too, plus he'd kill us." Sirius let it go, James had a point and he could be so stubborn. They visited him instead of going to lunch and he was out by dinner. The four hadn't spoken of the "adventure" they had that night. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table in the usual spots. "Nice of McGonagall to give us the day off, wasn't it?" James was totally back to normal unlike the other three. The other just nodded. James couldn't figure out the reason the other three were so quiet. "Come on guys," He started looking at them. None of them looked up. "We can't just not talk for the rest of the year, it's not like anyone was seriously hurt." Peter found flipping his food around very interesting. Remus sighed guilt filling his very being. Sirius looked as though he were lost in thought.

"Maybe," Sirius said leaning in to James across the table. "I mean there's got to be a way to do it." He looked at James who rolled his eyes. Remus and Peter looked at the two curiously. After no response from James or Peter Sirius stood up ignoring his full plate. "Gentlemen," He grinned looking at James. "I'll be at the library."

Remus's jaw dropped, Peter dropped his fork and James just blinked. Sirius began to walk away obviously proud of himself. "Sirius!" James called many people at the Gryffindor table looked at James and then looked over in Sirius's direction. "Just come off it!" James only received a wave from Sirius from his hand over his back. James angrily stabbed his food with his fork muttering things like, "bloody halfwit, damn daft stubborn fool," and so on. Remus could only watch and listen to James. Remus kept looking over at the door, he kept thinking that at any second Sirius would appear and walk over telling them he was just kidding.

"What's he got to go to the library for?" Remus asked casually as he scooted the food on his plate around. James and Peter just looked at him, but he didn't look up from his plate. "I mean the only other time he read was when he had to or that time when he actually read about werewolves." James grinned as Remus looked up at him to his side, then over to peter across the table. "So what's going on?"

James sighed not loosing his grin. "Oh Peter," James was using an over-dramatic voice. "He's just too smart for us." He looked over to Peter then Remus. He spoke in the same fake voice as before. "Sirius has . . ." He kept pausing for an awfully fake dramatic effect that made the whole thing very stupid. "See he loves . . . books, just like . . . you." Peter and Remus had lost interest before he finished and were already carrying on with other things of more interest than his corny act. Remus was reading a paper he had gotten from Lily who just then sat beside him. Peter was leaning in o listen to Lily in pure interest.

Lily was wide-eyed and excited about something in the paper. ". . . and it was _the _dark mark." She pointed to the moving picture next to the article Remus was reading in the newspaper. "Only _his _followers can make it. You know that it's not shared with other people or groups. I don't even think most death eaters can make them. I just don't know why it happened so close and Dumbledore wasn't there to help." She looked at the table with a hurt look. "They didn't even do anything wrong. They weren't even a threat to them." She looked over at Remus who put the paper on the table where Peter grabbed it and James just stared at them.

Remus smiled at Lily. "It can't be what you're thinking. Only the mother was muggle born and she wasn't even there. The father was a pure blood so maybe he was involved in the whole thing. I mean a lot of them are." She smiled at the attempt Remus was making to help her feel better.

"I'm not!" James grinned as he spoke. His voice wasn't the fake dramatic anymore it was very serious. "I hate those freaks." He stood up and walked over and sat between Lily and Remus. Peter sighed and Remus rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. "Anyone who would want to even hurt a defenseless race such as muggles is crazy." There was a loud sharp bang that sounded like a clap. It took a while for James to register what had happened, he knew his right side of his face hurt and burned as the heat was building up on his face as he hid the red cheek with his right hand. Lily was rushing away obviously furious. He bit her lip trying to hide a smile. She just couldn't help but take it as a compliment in some way. "I think I love her." James spoke as though he were out of breath.

Remus and Peter laughed. When dinner was over James found Sirius reading in the dorm room. Remus and Peter had run off to the kitchens with Lily and Michelle because of Sirius walking out on them earlier plus some other Gryffindors had missed dinner so they thought they'd just go anyways. Sirius was sitting there reading and really concentrating on it. James noted that he was a really fast reading when he actually wanted to read it. "So you really want to figure it out huh?"

Sirius glanced up quickly alarmed but calmed himself when he saw James. "Well I want to be with him. You weren't there, you didn't see it. It was awful." James smiled at Sirius, he wandered if he had seen it would he even feel the same way? He let his signature grin appear on his face. Sirius let his eyes fall back on the book in his lap. James watched his eyes dart back and forth on the pages.

**Sorry it took so long, I just could have sworn that I had more reviewers and now I believe I'm getting less and less reviews. Did it get boring or is everyone too busy? If anyone's got an idea they want thrown into the mess I can work it out probably, just tell me what you want to see/read so I can get more reviews in please.**


	14. The Play

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! It was just the response I was hoping for, well better really. Reviewers are awesome and I love them all. I really think this calls for a long chapter, hopefully they'll all be longer, but yea . . . mumbles about stupid people.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Fourteen: The Play

"Sirius!" Remus called as he threw the door open. "Come on, we've got dinner down there and it might get cold if it's there when you finally get to the common room." He entered the room with a smile to see James sitting on Sirius's bed looking at a book in Sirius's lap. Remus and Sirius store wide-eyed at each other shocked to see each other at that moment. "You guys are reading and passing up food?" Remus asked unsurely and slowly.

Sirius laughed. "No. James was showing me this picture of this Animagus, that's all." He spoke coolly it was totally believable. "Come on James!" Sirius laughed. "I'm gonna get some food." Sirius stood after closing the book and handing it to James as they both stood watching Remus. It was pretty dark out the windows but they didn't seem to notice how late it was until the Common room cleared out.

Lily was teaching Remus a new game that he hadn't heard of. "And when you run out you flip it from the bottom stacks." She explained showing it with a flick of her wand. "Well I guess you can't call it Spider Solitaire. Maybe we can call it Witches' Solitaire. Be-witch a deck or two." Remus store at the cards, it looked as though he was thinking really hard.

After a moment of silence in the common Sirius and James walked over to Lily and Remus, Peter still sat over by the fire chatting it up with Michelle Michaels "They'd make a good couple if they both weren't so weird and so blonde." James said as Sirius and he walked over to the lovely reading duo. James sat on the side of Lily and Sirius on Remus's side that wasn't already occupied by Lily. He leaned on elbow that was placed on the table. "Oh Remus don't you understand how lucky you are?" after speaking these words he gained the other three's attention. Lily was kind of confused at the words Sirius knew what was coming and Remus just sighed because it was so obvious. "You always get to sit by, talk with and just enjoy the company of the utmost beauty, and brain of the world." James sent a satisfied grin to Lily. He face was totally flushed. Sirius actually found himself staring at Remus who sat with his mouth slightly ajar from staring at the fire.

Lily didn't seem to notice anything until a few seconds after when she stood and rushed off to the girls' dormitories. James solemnly watched her go. Michelle looked up and noticed Lily's absence and hurried off after her as if something was terribly wrong. "You do you always have to do that?" Remus started, Sirius bit his lip as he began obviously staring once more at Remus (at least he can get away with it now), James looked at Remus curiously. "You always come at the wrong time and chase her away. Honestly I mean she's just a girl!" Sirius gave him a questioning look. Sirius can James broke out laughing at the same time.

"Anyone can tell, really as smart as you are you think you'd know, to me Lily isn't _just_ a girl." James leaned in towards Remus as he spoke, it not only added a dramatic effect but it sent chills down Remus's back. James stood with a grin. "I'm off to bed, it's gotten late and I know McGonagall is giving us a test tomorrow." Sirius heat rise to his face when Remus glanced over quickly while Sirius was still staring. "Night guys, see you all tomorrow, come on Peter." James said to the blonde that dozed off on the couch. He walked over and woke him. Sirius and Remus were silent and still until the two disappeared through the boys' dormitory's door.

Remus began to gather up the cards. He didn't understand why he wanted Sirius to start to talk to him so badly. It wasn't really uncomfortable but he felt like there was something that needed to be said. Sirius sighed. He brushed his hair back with his left hand. "I know it's been forever and all but I am sorry."

Remus turned his head to the left to look at Sirius with a bright smile and simply stated with a happy tone, "There's nothing to be sorry about, James already told me everything." He slid the cards back into their box shakily. He closed the box and kept flipping it in his fingers nervously. Sirius chuckled. "What? Now what's so funny?"

The darker haired boy snatched the deck away. "Honestly . . . well . . . just you." Sirius held it as far to the left away from Remus as he could. They were both stretching to the point of their chairs leaning both to the left. Sirius deviously but gently kicked the closest chair leg on the brunette's chair. That one little kick overthrew Remus and Sirius to the floor as both of their chairs did. Knowing no one would care about the crash or rather really hear the light thuds; Sirius began to laugh as Remus turned bright red with his face in Sirius's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Remus stated with a red face looking at Sirius's all-embracing grin. "I really don't know how that I happened I was just-" Remus spoke as he lifted himself away from Sirius. But there was something about the way Remus could still see Sirius's as he looked at the floor which told him Sirius never got up off the floor. The shorter boy looked up for his face to meet the other boy's face as they both sat on their shins. The smile grew on Sirius's face slowly once more. Remus turned away quickly facing back towards the table and pulled himself up after picking up the deck that lay beside them.

Sirius sighed in more of a disappointed tone than aggravated. "So," Sirius started out watching his friend's back carefully. "You hear about that play?" Remus turned around with a smile and excited expressions flashed across his face. "So you have." Sirius said with a smile gliding onto his lips. "You know they're doing an original and they're taking auditions over the next two weeks?" Remus sat down on the floor across from Sirius and looked him in his eyes excitedly biting his lower lip.

"Yes, I know isn't it exciting how it's an original?" Remus bounced on his shins. Sirius's wide smile shrunk to a happy smile that someone would give to a person after a nice and charming compliment. "Lily, Michelle and I are going to the auditions and they're going to try out. Since it's a musical they've been going through books on wizard musicians. You know Mozart wasn't really a muggle?" Sirius would put these sentences under rambling. Sirius stood up and helped Remus up too. "Would you want to come?"

Sirius nodded as he spoke. "It sounds like it could be fun to watch people make fools of them-selves publicly, and spend time with you at the same time." He added the end without thinking. Remus just grinned.

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

James and Sirius headed out Early Saturday morning. Remus was already gone he had woken up around seven when Sirius asked where he was going he said something about Lily and the Play. He did seemed quite confused and upset himself. "Well did you hear, did you hear?!" A blonde girl came yelling down the hallway. "It's been switched!" James and Sirius began to walk slower as the girl met up with a group of girls that seemed terrified at the words. "It's now going to be . . ."

James's insane laughter cut the rest out. "Romeo and Juliet?!" Sirius looked at James a little confused at how he thought Romeo and Juliet was funny. "That's the play?!" James was still cracking up laughing as he store at a poster put up on the wall that had a woman in a colorful dress and a man in a suit calling out, "check out the school play!"

"A modern-day Romeo and Juliet." The girl in the poster corrected James softly with a smile. "It'll be quite grand, wouldn't you say?" She spun so her dress flowed out in a circle. The boy in the poster grabbed her hand and pulled her close, with a light chuckle.

Sirius and James stood watching the two in the poster glancing at one another grinning madly holding back laughter. Then Sirius finally spoke up, "I'll say!" Then they both started laughing harder than before as they stumbled down the hall arms linked. "How corny . . . is-is-is . . . is that?" Sirius asked still laughing when they got to the Gryffindor table, which was empty. Honestly they were glad it was until they saw Lily and Remus walk in smiling brightly at each other. It wasn't the normal smile either. James and Sirius stopped laughing slowly as they felt a pang of Jealousy. After the other two sat down, they didn't even seem to notice the two boys at the other end that they passed. "Wonder what they're up to?" Sirius whispered to James as they watched the other couple as they put food on their plates.

"Dunno," James said after sighing heavily. He looked miserably down at his plate. "I really wish Remus would share his secret to be close to Lily. It's just not fair. He doesn't even like her." James stated bluntly with a hint of anger. Those words made Sirius unusually happy. "Come on. Let's go see what they're up to." James grabbed his plate and stood and Sirius followed. They sat their plates down on top of the other ones that sat across from Remus and Lily. "Hear the big news yet you two?" Lily looked over to James annoyed while Remus turned with curiosity. Sirius just smiled behind his fork before he slid it in his mouth. "That boy, Jessie Williams, or whatever, well he freaked out and changed the play to Romeo and Juliet. A modern day Romeo and Juliet."

Lily gasped and Remus gaped. Sirius cracked another smile after swallowing his food. James filled his mouth too as Lily and Remus started to put food on their plates. "That's awful. I heard about his play though it sounded wonderful. But why'd he stop so soon? I mean he really didn't even try." Lily began speaking his her protesting voice as everyone looked at her and people began to pour into the great hall she wasn't even fazed by them. There was a pause in which Remus picked up his fork ready to eat. He raised it to his mouth sparing a glance to Sirius who grinned slyly. "Honestly!" Lily huffed as she crossed her arms. This startled Remus and he jumped sending his forkful into his lap. The four stared at his lap as if it were amazing.

Remus looked up slowly mouth ajar he looked at Sirius who had stopped grinning and was staring with pity in his eyes. He looked for Remus's lap and saw his friends face. Sirius then burst into a rough laughter. The attention of the trio turned to the mad laughter of their quartet. "May I ask what is so funny, _Black_?" The harsh mention of his last name totally emphasized that it could only be a Slytherin or a very stuck up Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy stood with a wide grin as he added, "By the way you're laughing someone may think you were mad, or maybe you realized choosing to stand in the shadow of own little brother was a horrible mistake." At the closest end of the Slytherin table Snape, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and Regulus sat grinning.

"Up here by yourself are you?" Sirius spat back with a glare that was being sent at Malfoy by every Gryffindor at the table but Remus. "Funny you'd think somebody would need to trail you around incase your neck snapped because of that incredibly exaggerated self-worth that seems to have formed itself inside your head." Lucius walked away, sadly enough for Sirius because he was just starting to have fun.

"He's just still sour about the Christmas thing." James chuckled as he and Sirius directed their attention to the two empty seats that sat before them that were once filled by their two friends. Peter and Michelle sat down confused as to why they dark haired boys store at them. "Where'd Lily go?" He asked gaping at James who sat in her spot across from him.

"Better yet where's Remus?" Sirius asked looking around and under the tables without removing himself from his seat. "Wait no, I think I know." Sirius then left his full plate and James abandoned at the end of the table as he rushed to the doors leaving the great hall into the hallways.

James sighed with exhaustion. "We haven't even done the prank and he's wearing me out." He stood with an unsatisfied smile at his full plate. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" After whining he rushed to the door with the two empty plates disappearing as other sat down in their places.

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

**Okay I know it took forever but I've been kind of retarded lately and everybody moved out leaving me alone in this dreadful house so I have to pick myself up before I massacred the story so I'm back now but the updates won't be every week just whenever I can and I'll try to make them longer than this one and take less time. So Sorry About The Wait! Review Please…**


	15. Theatre

**Woo-hoo! Fifteen chapters! I never thought I'd get this far but yea… Anyways I'm trying not to rush or do pointless dialogue. So if it is taking too long and you want one in tell me and I'll put in what I have, You just can't expect it to be like nine pages long but I'm trying my hardest to make them a lot longer. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Fifteen: Theatre

Sirius rushed down the hall but heard Lily's whispers around the corner so he flattened against the wall and just listened carefully. "Listen Remus if we do this you can't try to hide it. You'll have to be open about it, if you just ignore it or act like you don't know what I'm talking about it'll be over and I'm talking about us. We as in even friends us." There was a pause Sirius took this pause to try to fill in the "its" and blanks. It just seemed too impossible to believe. A sudden cough came up when the two stopped talking Sirius stopped it to a light grunt.

Suddenly Remus turned the corner and had Sirius pinned against the wall, wide-eyed both of them store at each other. "What are you doing here?" Remus breathed quickly as he took a step back lowering his arms. "You scared the crap out of me,"

"Scared the crap out of you?" Sirius repeated in shock. "Oh, oh!" Sirius exclaimed just realizing what he was sneaking against. "Of course, I forgot!" He began to laugh as he ruffled Remus's hair with a never ending smile. Then he whispered, "You're a little puppy!" Though he was smiling the words he spoke sounded a little too serious well for Sirius.

Remus scrunched his face up in frustration and waved his hand furiously at Sirius's hand. "I'd rather you be yelling that I'm a werewolf down halls than calling me that." Remus turned around and went to walk away but Sirius grabbed him from behind grinning. "Get off of me!" Remus fought as much as he could but couldn't get the taller boy off of him. "Get off, get off, _get off_!" Sirius giggled at the struggling brunette. "Come on someone's going to turn the corner and think something wrong about this!"

"So what?" Sirius laughed. Minerva McGonagall turned the corner to see Sirius in Remus in a hunched over awkward position. The two boys saw the tapping shoe and hanging robes. The black-haired boy let his arms hang loosely only to find that Remus had tight grip of his right arm. They stood up straight Sirius standing behind Remus as Remus adjusted his grip on Sirius's arm as if he were afraid of his friend running away. "Professor," Sirius greeting uncomfortably.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and two days of detention with Professor Slughorn. Next time you to engage in such _activities _you can expect much more." She spun on her heel and walked swiftly off with her strict manner. Sirius just blinked biting his lip until she was out of earshot, then he began to crack up laughing. Remus no the other hand was now gripping Sirius's hand with both of his. Sirius went to walk away but noticed how his hand familiarly tight. He turned and saw the same frightened look as the first year when he saw the castle with the load of people filing in it.

"She thought we were fighting…She g-gave me a detention f-for-f-for for fighting . . ." Remus rambled on about how his record was stained by a mistake. The terrible mistake that could possibly ruin his life or career, not that they were much different. Sirius on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the boy that held his hand. Not only was the boy annoying him, he also made him feel terribly guilty.

Sirius pulled his hand away quickly snapping the brunette out of his phase. "It's okay. We were in a gauche position. I'm sure she's just homophobic." That comment made the werewolf even more worried. "But you're right she didn't need to take ten points _and_ give us _two_ detentions. That was wrong taking her, own personal problems out on two innocent," The dark haired boy was going to finish but was stopped by the laughter of his friend.

Remus was leaning against the wall to keep himself off the floor as he laughed. "Innocent?" He began as is it was a shock for Sirius to say something like that. "You think we're innocent?" Remus snorted as his laughter slowed and finally came to a halt. "I mean you're anything but innocent." This sent them both into laughter.

"Well maybe I was talking about you, mainly." They began to walk together. "I mean you have more problems that anyone else I know, no offense."

"None taken, but honestly none of them are as bad as yours, just look at your family." Remus looked at Sirius who was slightly smiling. They got back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence a few minutes later. Neither thought they'd missed so much. "Oh no classes started already." Remus spoke worriedly.

"Come on can't you just skip today, one day?" the dark haired Gryffindor smiling taking off his tie and throwing it aside. He then popped his shoes off and plopped down on the couch. "You're going to let that one little misunderstanding mess up your day aren't you?" Sirius put his hands behind his head then he sighed. He let the thoughts bugging him just slip to the back of his mind.

Remus sat down at the end of the couch but Sirius's feet. "I can skip, and I won't." Remus got up quickly and headed for the bag of books in the dorm room. He walked around the room and finally found the bag on his bed behind the closed hangings. He heard the door click shut and lock. "Sirius?" There was a long pause and no answer. This made Remus nervous as to who it could be. "James?" There was another long pause so he got off his bed and looked around the room and saw nobody. He walked to the door and went to twist the knob. Once he got the idea that it wasn't going to turn he jiggled it violently. There was laughter on the other side of the door. "Sirius I hear you! You better open up this door right now!"

"Wait, why should I?" Sirius spoke as his friend heard his hand being removed from the door knob. "I won't until you swear you'll help me plot revenge against the evil fag hating bitch." Remus's eyes got wider than he could ever remember Sirius making them go. After a long silence Sirius finally added, "Or Violence hating whore whatever you want to call her either way you've got to promise or I'll leave you in there."

Remus sighed. He couldn't give in but he couldn't promise to do that and he wasn't about to lie to his friend that's actually his friend even when knowing his secrets, well not all of them. "Sirius," Remus groaned through the door. "You know you can't keep me in here, and you know I can't do anything 'evil' to another living creature." He leaned against the wall beside the door and sunk to his bum which no thud sounded.

The door clicked but Sirius didn't stand in the doorway. His voice sounded from beyond the doorway though. "Never said _you'd_ do anything to a living creature." But after that he added quickly and in a lower voice. "Even though she's the devil's much older sister." Remus was standing at the bottom of the steps with a confused face but Sirius could tell that his friend knew where he was going so there was another long pause before he continued. "Jeez Remus, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'd rather you not." Remus retorted with a humored tone.

Sirius snorted. "Shut up, didn't mean it literally and you know that." Sirius sighed and gave in to his friend's unwilling mind. "All I'm asking is plans Remy plans that's all." He wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulder as James slipped in the portrait with neither of them noticing, or so he thought.

James headed over to the door and Remus ducked under Sirius's arm and turned to the door with a questioning face. "What are you doing sneaking around, James Potter?" The two teens store at their friend. The door to the dorm opened and closed quickly. Sirius and Remus rushed after James but when the opened to door he was no where to be found. The window was hanging open.

"He couldn't have." Sirius said leaning out the window with a surprise look on his face. The wind was blowing extraordinarily hard into the window. Remus stood behind the dark haired boy elevating to his toe tips to try to see over Sirius but something made Sirius close the windows and then it hit Remus.

He widened his eyes in realization. "He wouldn't. Sure James can be mad at times but he's not seriously mad. Well not all the time." Remus started to gently feel around the air trying to find something that couldn't be seen by the human eye, James under his cloak. "He had to have been hiding something." The brunette felt something soft stopping his hand and he quickly grasp it as the boy stepped backward it revealed James Potter. "Why are you running?" James fell to the floor crying. "What's going on? Why are you crying, is there something wrong?" Remus squat in front of his friend as he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

His hand was smacked away. "I'm not James okay!" The voice that screamed sounded different it wasn't just the crying it wasn't James's at all. The door burst open. The three in the room store at the flushed James in the doorway. He had obviously been running because he was out of breath and he was hunched over trying to catch it and talk. After a few moments James started to talk, well tried to. "No!" The James on the floor stood up and ran for the window. And just like that he was gone.

"That's right, you better disappear because the next time I see you, you and your friends are all dead!" Remus and Sirius store at James waiting for an explanation. "I told a group of Slytherins that I hated Death Eaters and then today one of them just randomly shows up to class as me!" James slammed the window closed and fell backwards on his bed. "I can't stand those stupid guys!"

After a while of Sirius and James exchanging on how much they hated the Slytherins, how the Hufflepuff were weaklings and how the Ravenclaws were book worms Remus finally spoke out his opinions. "You two are exaggerating. The Hufflepuffs are very nice people just not all of them are courageous. And the Ravenclaws are extremely nice, plus you guys can learn a lot from them like studying habits. And the Slytherins . . . well they're not bad." The brunette looked down as his friends stared astonish. "I mean-I mean well mo-most of them can be a-a little of a pain at times, and rude, and terribly humored. There are certain ones that aren't bad at all." After a few seconds James and Sirius busted out laughing.

The three of them headed onto class after a nice change of subject to something more laughable like the play. "I heard that they needed two guys for the lead role because during practice on might die." A girl next to Remus at dinner spat as she filled her plate at dinner. "And the lead female role can only be played by a veela, because the girls at this school don't match the beauty of the girl in the script." Sirius's laughter made Remus stop eavesdropping.

"It's actually starting to sound good." James stated as they all looked at the seventh year Gryffindor at the other side of Sirius. "So it's your idea? You actually came up with it all on your own?"

The boy smiled. In Remus's opinion he looked more like a girl. He seemed to fit the description of his own character in his story. Not just did he fit the role of a few, he seemed to look the part of his own lead female, Isadora. His personality seemed to be a highlight of the lead male role, Leonardo. "Yes, of course." He wasn't British, German, or Italian. He was or had to be at least mostly Russian, his pale skin and his dark hair gave off the feeling of winter for some reason. "Well it's not totally original. My father, well it's true. Not exacts, and definitely not the right names." He stopped with a smile that stated he was proud of himself. Remus managed a smile to the boy, making him freeze almost stunned. "I'm Yuri." He out stretched a hand to Remus. The brunette looked stunned at the hand. He took it and shook. "You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?"

James stopped talking with Sirius, Sirius looked at Yuri in shock and Peter dropped his fork. Remus nodded. "Yes," He began with a bright smile. "We've met. My father works with yours. When I came in last time you were a trainee for . . ." Remus said pretending not to remember so his friends would stop giving him weird stares.

"The Daily Prophet's new editor." He smiled proudly once more. Remus laughed simply. "Would you like to come to the library with me? I would like to-speak with you if you wouldn't mind me so in asking?" He stood and Remus stood grabbing his bag. Remus nodded and got up easily and followed. Sirius was fuming certainly something was going on with the two and Remus wasn't sharing. Maybe he was just weird to think he should follow.

As the two boys walked off flashing smiles at each other. They never looked back at the table it was then that Sirius looked away and James leaned over the table to Sirius. "We should so get the cloak and follow." James grinned over the table.

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius stated sternly.

Peter looked terrified at the two. "We as in you two?"

"No." James and Sirius grinned turning to Peter, so Peter drew in a deep breath and sat up straighter.

Remus on the other hand was sill walking. Yuri was sending glances to Remus. He'd look him up and down then glance away quickly. There was a door at the end of the new hall for Remus and it was a double door that had the usually drama faces on each side, one sad and the other happy. It was definitely the hall that held the play. When they stopped at the doors Remus locked gazes with Yuri. "You ready for this?" the dark haired boy breathed. After receiving the nod from Remus he turned to the door. "Quaere verum una voce." After the words were spoken the door seemed to shake. The noise got loud and soon the bottom of the door caught on fire. It slowly burnt up with many sparks, as the mahogany door burned to the top. Remus stood in awe as it revealed hundreds of chairs and a huge stage on the other side of the room.

Looking around the room Remus noticed that there were three more layers of seats vacant above and two rows hanging off to the side by themselves, enough to seat all the teachers and the headmaster of the school. "How come I've never heard about this place?" Remus asked as he still looked around the large area.

Remus's new friend smiled knowingly. "In the very late 1800s this was built in secret. Many students claimed that it held powers of elders like Mozart, Bach, and all those wonderful composers. But it was lost for so many years almost sixty because only people with certain minds can find it." Yuri walked on stage with Remus. "You see," When he spoke lights automatically shone on him and all around the stage. "I wasn't the only on to find it lately. Lily Evans," He spoke loudly pointing to a seat and a light shone on the seat revealing Lily and her friend Michelle. "Found it this year. On my first day I got lost and wondered to the hall, I was able to read the Latin words sketched on the masks. 'Seeking truth with one's voice.'" Remus stood in awe a Lily walked up with a smile. "It's great that you're agreed Remus."

Lily's smile grew bigger the closer she got to the two. "Well I just thought Remus would represent Leonardo the most but I knew he wouldn't go on stage. But I knew you would, Yuri." At this time Sirius, James and Peter were coming through the door about now under the invisibility cloak. "Well I was surprised you let us do this Remus, it'll be fun I promise. Plus it's not like anyone would be able to tell whose face is up there." Lily walked next to Remus and stood facing Yuri with a smile Remus's face sat a little unsure.

He bit his lip thinking hard. He tried to put everything together and finally formulated questions to fill in blanks and connect the whole last week. "So Lily asked me to do the play with you guys because I wasn't going on stage, you were." Lupin allowed a sly smile glide on his face. "I can do that, I guess. Nobody's going to know. Plus it's not me. I'll be watching, won't I?"


	16. Mean What You Say

**Wow okay I got mass inspiration for this chapter from Tsunami Bomb's Mean What You Say. I love that song. Sorry it took me so long I had no inspiration until I saw Death Note and heard that song again.**

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Sixteen: Mean What You Say

"I walked in on you and your friend yesterday." Sirius spoke looking at the back of golden brown head he had been spying on ever since the day they all saw the theatre. It had been a week sine then. "No, that sounds wrong." He gripped his hair and grunted loudly and lengthily like a growl. "Damn it to hell." He beat the side of his head with his hand. He knew he looked stupid but he wanted to talk to his friend, he needed a reason to, he was pathetically dying to talk to him.

"Oh no." James walked over than huffed angrily. "Just go over and say hi. Seriously I swear you're acting like a poof. You don't like him, he's your friend." Sirius repeatedly slammed his head on the table. This early in the morning Remus stood reading all he could out of books he hasn't checked out then by breakfast he's have plenty to read over the weekends. It was a sunny Friday no one really seemed to talk about the play but Remus still had secret meeting with Yuri. "Bloody hell man!" James hissed in Sirius's ear. He stood straight up and flung his invisibility cloak on and then drew in a deep breath. "Remus Lupin!"

Quickly the watched boy dropped his book startled and turned to see Sirius staring with a dark red face. Remus's shocked face turned into a bright happy expression as he bit his bottom lip. "Sirius! I was waiting for you to get up." Sirius's face lost some of the blush and he watched Remus coolly. "I wanted to talk to you."

James leaned down and whispered in Sirius's ear. "Dear god, Shut up!" Sirius shooed him away. His words were not quiet. In fact they were very loud. Remus stood looking at Sirius with an almost hurt look.

"Excuse you but I wasn't even talking." Remus spat out defensively. Sirius looked at his side noticing that James couldn't be seen. "If you don't want to talk just say so next time." The young Lupin's voice was a bit testy. He picked up his book and walked by Sirius rushing. He threw the book at the table Sirius sat at in the library, it skid and hit Sirius in the chest roughly.

Sirius's eyes burned. He wanted so badly to chase after Remus. He knew he'd only make it worse if he did. Remus on the other hand stood out the door hoping Sirius would come out knowing it would make everything better. The brunette sighed and walked to breakfast. Sirius didn't show up until around noon in which was lunch. He sat down across from Remus. "I'm sorry." Sirius squeaked out with his hair hanging in his face. "James' was there in the invisibility cloak and wouldn't leave."

"I know."

"Really?" They sat looking into each other eyes. "Why didn't you say something well anything to me today?"

Remus smiled. "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after I didn't take in all the possibilities." Remus looked down. He sighed biting his lip. "And . . . James said you wouldn't leave you bed all morning and nobody could get you out of bed." Remus looked up at his friend trying to make as much sense as possible. "I knew you were sad it was like I could feel it. I," Remus rubbed his burning and itchy eyes. "It just felt terrible."

Sirius smiled as a warm feeling passed through him. His stomach was filled with anxiousness. "Well it's all better now that I'm talking to you again." They both looked at the side of them examining the food with a grin. After a few minutes of silence Sirius looked at Remus His head rested on his hand as his elbow sat on the table. The golden eyes of his friend's could no longer be seen as the slowly dropped to sleep. "You really shouldn't worry yourself out of sleep you know." Sirius knew Remus was listening even though there was no movement. "You might not think I know but last night you were up until four. Just don't worry its tomorrow and plus you're just going to make it harder to-"

"Shut up, you worry too much." Remus turned his head from his cheek leaning on his hand to his chin. A grin cracked on the brunette's face. "I've got a lot of homework to do." He spoke quickly then stood and began to walk towards the door. Sirius just let him go, once again chasing would make everything worse.

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

Remus was gone and didn't show up in the room until around one. He was with Frank. For an odd reason that fact bothered Sirius. The way Frank could make Remus laugh until his face began to turn pink, it sickened Sirius. Frank took the fifth bed this year for some reason he wouldn't last year. This year of Gryffindor boys was short one than counted last year, Melvin Rogers. Remus used to talk to him. "What were you doing with Frank so late?" Sirius asked his voice hissing in the dark almost letting his anger show.

"Since when have you become my mother?" Remus giggled quietly. He'll have new cuts on his face this time tomorrow and Sirius couldn't let that go unnoticed like everyone else does anymore. He was staring and couldn't help it. "So what's got your drawers in a knot?" Remus asked unpacking his bag he carried with him that help his books and quills.

Sirius clenched his fists tightly. "Nothing's got my drawers in a knot." He spoke through gritted teeth but calmly. "It's a _full moon _tomorrow and you're out playing around with _Frankie-boy_." Remus gave his black haired companion an offended look. Black buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean that."

"Well what did you mean? Do you ever tell the truth to me? I mean what's wrong with you, Sirius Black? Say what you mean." After getting so tempered Remus started to cough. Sirius then grabbed his hand and led him out the dorm's door. "What are you doing?"

Sirius pushed Remus in front of him sighing. "You're important to me and I just get worried easily about you." They headed down to the hospital wing and Remus was flushed while the black only wanted slam his head against the wall until he was dead because of how stupid he felt. Once Remus was asleep and Sirius was told over and to leave Madam Pomfrey had had enough. "Please Poppy!" Sirius hissed begging. "Let me stay I'll take detention." After a pause staring at the med-witch the glare he received back said no. "I'll take a million detentions. I'll help out down here in the wing on my free time for the rest of the year or something so I can stay with him, please." Sirius was begging and he saw how pathetic he was, he hated it.

"For every night you stay down here for the rest of the school year with Mr. Lupin you either get ten detentions or six days of help in the hospital wing." She spoke sternly with no satisfaction in her expression, stance or voice.

Sirius didn't even think about the deal he just quickly stated, "Done."

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

At dinner that next day Sirius and Remus were both absent. James and Peter sat eating dinner with each other. "Where's Sirius, Pete?" James asked looking very worried. "He didn't go _playing_ with Remus for the night, now did he?" Peter store at James very shocked. "Oh no, do you think? Would he be that dumb?" James questioned as Sirius burst through the great hall doors cursing loudly. "No wait, thank goodness!"

"Dumb bloody puking first years." Sirius kept shaking off his left leg as he walked to the table. James and Peter couldn't help but to stare when he sat down across from them. "What, what?!" He asked moodily.

James began laughing. "You've got puke on your pants and shoe mate." He giggled out. Peter wouldn't laugh because Sirius' face showed his anger.

"Shut it James." Sirius glared warningly.

James stopped as his mind began to plot on its own. A good idea hit him and he couldn't resist. "What one day without your boyfriend and you'll be a sourpuss all day long?"

Sirius stood having enough and with his already bad mood because of no sleep, Remus being out of all classes, forcing himself to take notes, no pranks, and helping in the hospital wing. "Incendo." He blandly said after he whipped his wand out and pointed at James' arm. He began laughing as his friend stood waving his arm. Peter then threw a pitcher of pumpkin juice on Potter.

"Sirius Orion Black!" A familiar strict voice growled. Sirius was still laughing as he turned to look at the woman behind him. "Come with me." She stated as she began to walk away. Sirius casually followed with a smile.

When he walked by Lily she was laughing but with a few snorts. This made the Black laugh harder. "You rather liked that, right Evans?" Her face turned red as he winked and was dragged away by his ear. Lily watching him walk away only helped the now forming problem between Sirius and James. After entering the office of McGonagall he fell back into the chair and looked right at her. "Okay, give me all the detention you want. I deserve it. But I will never ever feel, become or say sorry for what I did." The teacher sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Three weeks with Filch."

The black haired student smiled. "Fine."

**Dun Dun DUN DUNN! Heh heh Review sorry it took so long. TBC!**


	17. Advantage

**Sorry it took so long the internet and my computer was down forever and I lost my trail of thought plus ideas. So any ideas can be sent to me by anyone. **

**Before I Fall In Love**

Chapter Seventeen: Advantage

It was two whole days since Sirius caught James on fire and Remus hadn't been out of the hospital wing either. He wasn't sick but he wasn't awake. Sirius made she to work close to him but hidden so he could keep an eye on his friend but in a way his friend wouldn't see him or hopefully at a good enough distance his smell would be mistaken for something else. When he was all ready to leave and starting to walk out the door he felt like someone had thrown darts at his back. Turning around his grey eyes fell on a weak looking Lupin that was barely awake. "Sirius." He gasped out quickly, almost as if he were afraid.

Sirius gracefully skidded to his friend with a smile. "Remus," He pulled the boy into a hug and as he pulled away from the boy from some reason something odd slipped out. "My dear Moony, I thought you were going to die on me!" 

Remus blinked a little more awake now. "Moony?" He asked quietly respecting the other patients' rest and peace. Sirius widened his eyes in realizing what he had just done. 

"I don't really know exactly. It just slipped out, I wasn't really thinking." Sirius looked down at the floor thinking about how it was almost seven and his detention was soon.

Remus smiled and looked out the window noticing the darkness falling over the school grounds. "I really love the moon you know." The blonde sighed looking longingly at the spot where the moon would soon be in an hour or so. "It's something amazing to look at. You know those things that just take your breath away when you see them?" 

Sirius wanted so badly to say yes and confess what he began to feel. It was like a pain of want and hate because of not being able to have. "Yes, I do." He added in his, _I'm looking right at you, how could I not know that feeling?_ It was almost heart breaking to see that look of sadness and pain his Remus' eyes for Sirius. At that point he wanted to give his friend the world. He wanted to be there for him for everything. Convincing himself that he just felt sorry for one of his best mates he agreed with himself that Remus could only smile from there on out.

After sitting in silence the black haired teen staring at the werewolf, Remus looked up with a less sad more worried look on his face. "What?" Sirius gave a confused look as he snapped out of his daze. "No laughter? No poking fun at me?" He almost seemed offended or scared of his friend. And with no reply he went on to explain and asked. "Well after things like that you don't usually agree, you just laugh." Sirius went into a daze again, and silence took over between the two. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Sirius said slowly. "Would you want to go for a walk with me?" Sirius asked looking at the clock once again noticing it was seven fifteen. Remus looked around a tugged at his shirt sighing. "Well I have detention I was going to skip for you but thinking about it I think you should rest." Sirius spoke quicker than before but not too fast. "I will come back and check first thing tomorrow."

Sirius went to walk away but Remus grabbed his friends left pinky finger with his pointer finger. "No." Remus looked at his friend smiling. "Meet me at the table in the great hall where we usually sit. I'm not sick, and I'm not dying I can do anything really. I'm just more tired than usual." Sirius looked down at his hand noticing that Remus was now holding it. Remus sensed the uncomfortable feeling that Sirius let off and let go quickly.

"I promise even if you aren't in the Great hall I'll find you first thing tomorrow." The dark haired teen rushed out the door bending all the fingers on his hand that Remus was holding while looking down at it. "Why was that so weird?" He whispered in the empty hallway. He then rushed off to detention when Mrs. Norris' meow echoed down the hall way. Remus sat in his bed with his hands hiding his face which was burning. 

"_I'm crushing on my best friend?_" Remus thought quickly. He shook his head and smiled. "Nope." He whispered keeping the smile on his face. Lying back down, he fell asleep. 

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

"Alright, Alright." Yuri rushed in the Great Hall and sat down next to Remus, who sat alone at the Gryffindor table. "Letting your hair grow I see." He tugged at the blonde's hair then brushed it out of his face. "We need to make it grow faster. The play's in a week you know." 

"No, no, no." He stuttered quickly. "Long hair isn't really my thing." They just stared at each other. Yuri mumbled something and then Remus' hair had a rushed burst of growth. It now hung to the middle of his back. "What did you do?!" 

"If I'm going to use your body for Isadora, I need longer hair." Remus was tying it back as Yuri spoke and werewolf glared at his friend. "We're getting somewhere now." The Russian grinned which showed his not so straight teeth. "Let it grow, please." He shifted to get comfortable and then piled food on his plate while shoving some in his mouth. "I have to go back to the theater today, want to come?"

The blood smiled then quickly a sigh followed after it. "I'd love to but there's something else I'd rather be doing. Or should I say I'd love more to do?" 

"Ah, Black?" Yuri said and Remus nodded and the Russian boy was soon gasping in laughter. 

Remus dropped his jaw and got the trick Yuri had played on him. "No, no. That's not what I meant!" 

"What's not what you meant?" A voice came from behind Remus. Yuri grinned like he had just gone mad. "Come on, I want to laugh too. What ever you said had to be funny since-Hey! What happened to your hair?" The blonde spun around to see none other than the young Black himself. 

"I-Uh- I just- Umm . . . What?"

Yuri gave a questioning look. "What do you mean it looks the same to me?" He quickly covered for his blonde haired friend. "Man you're not very bright, you know, smart I mean." He tapped his head when he walked away and glanced back once to give Remus a sly grin.

"Weirdo." Sirius stated as he sat down in front of his most cared for friend. "What do you want for your birthday?" Sirius questioned eagerly. 

"M-my birthday?" Remus asked surprised.

"And Christmas?"

"Well now, Christmas?"

"Anything!" Sirius spoke in his nearly desperate tone. Remus sat down next to his friend. 

"Do you do this with all your friends? Because I've known you way less than James-or do you just feel that bad for me?" Remus asked the last part quietly. He hoped it would be true so he could just get over the whole thing but he knew it was at least part of the reason he had gotten attention most of his life. "It's okay if you, a lot of people do." He said quickly. Then added with a sigh, "I'm used to it."

Sirius stood up with a smile and shook his head. "I know it's not pity or anything like that. I'm your friend, Remus, and that's what friends do." He put his hand out for Remus to take.

"You didn't do it for James."

"I don't like James like I like you." They stopped and stared at each other with blushes building on their faces. "I mean you're a better friend than James." At that statement Remus began to feel a little crushed but he managed to hide it because he couldn't figure out why he felt so.

He took his friend's hand and out the door of the great hall they walked.

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

_"If I've told you once I've told you a million times." The woman said looking down at the boy in front of her. "You're not like other boys. You aren't normal." She began to knit while rocking in her chair. "I could no permit the chance of you hurting the other boys."_

_ The boy's eyes began to water. "I wouldn't hurt them!" He rubbed away the tears. Merely at the age of five he was able to compromise his abilities from his disabilities._

_ "Not another word of it." A rough man walked into the room. "I won't have it. When your mother says no it means no." _

_ The blonde nodded. "Yes, father." He walked away knowing he wasn't different, he wasn't odd, and he could play with the other kids. The only thing about him was the full moon and it happened only once a month._

X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X

It was an ugly day, horribly ugly by noon. Cloudy sky and soon after a prediction of rain. During lunch Remus sat outside a window watching the rain fall against the strong force of Hogwarts. "_How is it you stand so proudly with so many forces against you?_" He asked the building in his head. He leaned against the window after looking at his books on a bench near by. He felt alone when he thought, singled out like everyone was staring, like they were all holding in a laugh. 

"Oh Lupin, where is your dear friend Sirius?" Remus turned around to see Peeves floating behind him. "You know you're really loony to hang around by yourself." He looked as an idea hit him. "That'll be your name!"

"What?" The blonde asked confused. "I already have a name." He said offensively. 

Peeves laughed devilishly. "Loony Loopy Lupin!" 

"Just go get Sirius!" Remus yelled pointing at the Great hall sending Peeves away as he chanted his new name floating away to the Great hall doors. "Ignorant fool." Remus cursed as he turned back to the window to see something beautifully white run away into the forest. "_That's your Advantage over me isn't it world?_" He asked in his head still watching the rain. "_So much misery is worth feeling if you have wonders such as those. The weather, creatures, and one that you find in odd places._" He smiled looking at the forest then he turned around to see a black haired boy laughing running after Peeves.

"Come on Remus!" Sirius called him over. "I would be useless to everyone without you." Sirius spoke as he put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "You're my favorite look out, not only are you good but I just lo-like having you around." 

Remus held his books close to his chest as he smiled brightly and leaned into Sirius and they quickly stepped away from each other. Remus gripped his books tightly, excitedly. "_The wonders you have, wonders like Sirius Black._" He sneaked a look at Sirius to find his friend smiling back at him.

**I wanted to make the end happy and cute. I think and hope I did well on that. Well review and send ideas if you have them. **3


End file.
